¡HEY ARNOLD! LA JUNGLA
by corymatthewshunter
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando Arnold finalmente puede ir a buscar a sus padres? ¿Helga al fin se confesara? uno de los huéspedes de la casa tiene grandes secretos, eso y mas en mi visión temporal de la historia jamas contada de Arnold, pero que todos conocemos
1. Capítulo 1 El Sr Simmons

Este es un fan fic que escribo porque siempre quise ver como terminaba las serie, pero como la mayoría sabe la segunda película jamás se hizo, por lo que yo me di a la tare de crear mi visión del final, este fic además de más escritos míos se encuentran en mi blog además de aquí, no sé si se pueden poner en laces así que no pongo el nombre lasbobedasdeacero es un blogspot

**Capítulo 1**

**El Sr. Simmons**

El verano pasó muy rápidamente y el nuevo curso de quinto grado inicio muy rápido en la escuela pública ciento dieciocho y comenzó igual de agitado que siempre, el sr Simmons fue designado como el maestro del grupo por lo que impartiría clase a los mismos niños que el curso anterior, eso a decir verdad lo tenía bastante feliz después de todo había llegado a encariñarse con ellos pues como él dice con frecuencia. "todos son muy especiales, en su forma especial".  
Simmons se encontraba sentado en su escritorio cuando comenzaron a entrar los niños, el primero en cruzar la puerta fue Eugene pero como era de esperar, apenas entro se tropezó, intento tomarse del escritorio pero en su lugar sujeto la cubierta de tela que estaba encima lo que hiso que todo lo que había sobre él se callera encima del pobre de Eugene.  
-¡Por dios Eugene! - dijo el señor Simmons bastante alterado.  
-Estoy bien- contesto Eugene rápidamente.  
-En ese caso por favor toma asiento.  
-¡Apártate del camino niño salado!  
-Helga por favor no seas tan irritable con Eugene después de todo fue solo un incidente. – replico Simmons  
- Pues yo empiezo a creer que lo hace apropósito, nadie puede lastimarse tan seguido  
La clase mientras tanto ya se había reunido alrededor de la escena, en su mayoría riéndose del incidente. Harold principalmente reía estrepitosamente, Eugene rápidamente se puso de pie e inicio a reírse junto con sus compañeros de lo que ya era algo habitual en la escuela  
-Muy bien chicos por favor tomen asiento por favor. Como saben hoy empezamos un nuevo año escolar "un año muy especial", y por ello tengo varios anuncios al respecto: primero, el director Wartz me ha pedido decirles que este año no tolerara más disturbios parecidos a los que tuvimos el curso pasado; segundo, próximamente tendremos en la escuela un concurso de ensayos, en el cual puede participar todo aquel que lo desee, se trata de una etapa preliminar de lo que después será un concurso estatal. Todo aquel que desee participar espero que me lo comunique para el final de la semana, pues es el límite de tiempo para inscribirse, el tema del ensayo será abierto por lo que podrán escribir sobre lo que quieran, siempre que cumpla con las normas del concurso  
Después del incidente de Eugene y de los anuncios del maestro la clase se desarrolló de forma normal, al menos lo que se podría considerar normal en la pública uno dieciocho. La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente y los alumnos se retiraron rápidamente para reunirse en las mesas de la cafetería escolar. Harold, Stinky y Sid fueron rápidamente a la mesa del rincón, Gerald fue el siguiente en llegar, seguido de Curly; Rhonda, Phoebe y Helga se sentaron en la mesa continua, el último en llegar fue Arnold  
-Hey chicos que hicieron durante las vacaciones de verano. – dijo Harold antes de darle una enorme mordida a su emparedado.  
-Nada realmente interesante. – Contesto Sid. – Aunque fui a pescar en varias ocasiones con mi Papá  
-Yo viaje a parís con mis padres, fue realmente hermoso, claro que no cualquiera puede disfrutar de tan buen viaje, dudo que ustedes sean capases de apreciar tan magnífica experiencia.  
-Aprecia esto Rhonda.- Pronuncio Harold justo antes de exprimir con ambas manos el cartón de su leche con chocolate en dirección hacia Rhonda.  
-¡Harold, mira lo que has hecho, arruinaste mi sudadera nueva!  
La mayoría soltó una gran carcajada con la pequeña broma de Harold, aunque al poco tiempo Rhonda dirigió una mirada bastante fría a Harold, al notarlo este se cayó de súbito, los demás imitaron a Harold al poco tiempo.  
-Pues mis estúpidos padres me obligaron a pasar las vacaciones en Alaska, con la irritante de mi hermana Olgaaaaaa, puaj imagínense cinco horas en un avión escuchando lo fabuloso que sería estar con ella, en Alaska hacia tanto frio que Big Bob no quiso salir por lo que nos quedamos en casa de Olga casi todo el tiempo escuchado lo fabulosa que es. – Dijo Helga algo exasperada - ¿Qué hay de ti cabeza de balón?, ¿Qué hiciste este podrido Verano?  
Pero Arnold no contesto, Helga respondió:  
-¡Arnold!- Nada  
-¡Arnold! -Nada  
-¡HEY ARNOLD!  
-¿He?- contesto Arnold al fin  
-Vaya que vives en tu mundo cabeza de balón, ¿Qué hiciste durante el verano?  
-Ho, Nada en especial, si me disculpan tengo que ir a… he… debo irme – dijo Arnold un tanto cabizbajo, mientras se parva sin apenas haber tocado el almuerzo de la bandeja  
-Oye Arnie ¿estás bien? – Dijo Gerald un obviamente preocupado.  
- SI no te preocupes solo necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar.- dijo Arnold mientras se dirigía a la salida de la cafetería.  
-Ese Arnold, algo tiene y don maduro de seguro no quiere decir nada. – Suspiro Gerald.  
Helga mientras tanto observaba irse a Arnold de manera discreta, una vez salió, se levantó.  
- Phoebe, nos vamos. – dijo en su habitual tono de orden.  
-yéndonos.- Dijo Phoebe al instante y se para casi tan rápido como Helga.  
Ambas salieron rápidamente en dirección al baño de niñas. Mientras tanto el Sr. Simmons observaba la escena desde la mesa en que almorzaba con el director Wartz, y no le pasaba desapercibida la reacción de Arnold, incluso noto algo sutilmente extraño en l comportamiento de Helga. Durante el año anterior Arnold Había ayudado a todos sus compañeros de clase ya muchos habitantes de la ciudad, incluso a él en más de una ocasión "será este el momento de ayudarlo a él" pensó para sus adentros el profesor de quinto grado


	2. Capítulo 2 La misión de Gerald

**Capítulo 2**

**La misión de Gerald**

-Director Wartz, si me disculpa tengo que regresar al salón de clases. –se disculpo el Sr. Simmons, un poco apresurado.  
-¿He?.. Ha, o si por supuesto, haga lo que tiene que hacer profesor. – contesto Wartz sin darle demasiado importancia al asunto, pues era la oportunidad perfecta para retirarse el también y regresar a su oficina a tomar una pequeña siesta.  
En las mesas de almuerzo la plática continua durante un tiempo más, Eugene hablo sobre sus vacaciones en Washington y como se perdió el primer día, Nadine comento que ella pasó la mayor parte del verano estudiando a una rara clase de escarabajo que encontró en el parque. Cuando Gerald termino su almuerzo se despidió y se para para ir en busca de Arnold, se veía un poco preocupado, Arnold había estado muy raro durante el verano aunque claro él se negaba a aceptarlo, Gerald sabía que tenía que ver con un diario que Arnold encontró en la casa de huéspedes pero fuera de eso no sabía nada más, el no quiso decir nada más. Se estaba dirigiendo al patio de juegos aunque en realidad no sabía si su mejor amigo se encontraría allí, de no ser de ese modo simplemente buscarlo en otro lugar. Pero algo interrumpió su camino justo cuando pasaba por el pasillo en que estaba su salón de clases.  
-Gerald, ¿podrías venir un momento? Por favor. – escucho decir al señor Simmons  
-Ho claro profesor.  
Gerald entro a el salón de clases, se veía un poco diferente al del curso anterior, Simmons aún no había colocado casi ningún cartel en las paredes o ventanas por lo que se veía vacío en comparación del anterior, además habían pintado las paredes de un color crema claro que lo hacía verse más iluminado, Simmons se encontraba sentado en el asiento de su escritorio con una expresión apacible pero claramente preocupada  
-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo Sr. Simmons?- pregunto, con tono desconcertado pero amable  
- Ha decir verdad no lo sé, pero espero que sea posible- contesto el profesor sin cambiar su expresión  
-¿Qué ocurre profesor?- pregunto ahora un poco más desconcertado que antes  
-Se trata sobre Arnold, he notado que no está actuando como de costumbre, aunque a diferencia del resto de ustedes él no es tan escandaloso y piensa mucho en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, no pude evitar notar que hoy no solo se mantiene más serio de lo normal no creo que la palabra sea deprimido… yo diría más pensativo que de costumbre. Como tú eres su mejor amigo me imagine que podrías saber qué es lo que le está ocurriendo.  
Simmons se preguntó si debía mencionar que también noto algo distinto en Helga pero decidió que eso no era tan grave, tal vez en realidad no era nada a si que decidió olvidarlo de momento  
-La verdad no estoy seguro sobre qué le pasa a Arnold, estuvo muy raro todo el verano, pero estoy casi seguro de que tiene que ver con un diario que encontró en el ático de la casa de huéspedes – contesto Gerald aunque parecía que se había esforzado en decidir si debía confiar al Sr. Simmons esa información.  
-Un diario he…. Me pregunto de qué se puede tratar, Gerald ¿Querrías hacerme un favor?, ¿Podrías averiguar de qué se trata todo esto?  
-No lo sé señor, realmente parece que Arnold prefiere que no le hablemos del tema.  
-Es una posibilidad, pero me parece que Arnold necesita nuestra ayuda de alguna manera y la única forma de brindársela es si sabemos que le ocurre. Debes averiguar sobre que es el diario.  
-supongo que tiene razón profesor- respondo al fin Gerald un poco dudoso todavía.  
Mientras tanto detrás de la puerta del salón de clases Helga y Phoebe escuchaban la conversación del profesor y el alumno.  
-Helga no creo que debamos estar aquí – Dijo Phoebe en tono de reprobación.  
-¿he?- pregunto Helga, apenas y recordaba que Phoebe se encontraba con ella. En cuanto la conversación de Simmons había comenzado ella perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, solo estaba pensando en que Arnold tenía alguna especie de problema – Ho Arnold me pregunto si estás bien, debe haber alguna forma de ayudarlo, si tan solo supiera de que es ese diario que tanto mencionan  
¿Helga?- pregunto Phoebe  
De pronto Helga recordó que con ella se encontraba Phoebe, y recupero el sentido  
-Estúpido cabeza de balón se veía venir esto, siempre ayudando a los demás, ja ahora el necesita ayuda, Phoebe averigua de que se trata ese diario  
-Averiguando – dijo Phoebe en su normal tono complaciente hacia Helga  
-Ha y Phoebe, esta conversación nunca ocurrió  
-Olvidando  
Ambas se retiraron rápidamente cuando oyeron que Gerald se encontraba caminando hacia la salida  
Cuando salió la intriga de Gerald aún no había disminuido, el Sr Simmons tenía razón tenía que averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba a su amigo, no era normal de el comportarse de esa manera. Nuevamente se dirigió a el patio de la escuela para saber si Arnold se encontraba allí, el patio se encontraba igual que siempre, el suelo de pavimento envejecido por el constante correteo de los niños, los juegos como pasamanos fabricados de tubos de aluminio pintados de color gris o amarillo, todo era exactamente como siempre, excepto porque no había niños jugando, después de todo la mayoría seguía en la cafetería.  
Entonces Gerald vio a Arnold en la sima de un pasamano en forma de domo, se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el cielo, con la misma expresión que tenía cuando se fue de la cafetería.  
¡Hey Arnold!- grito Gerald mientras se dirigía hacia Arnold casi corriendo.  
-¿He?, a hola Gerald- Le contesto Arnold sin darle demasiado énfasis a la frase, casi como si no hubiera hablado realmente.  
-¿Qué ocurre Arni es estado muy raro últimamente viejo?- dijo Gerald, imitando el tono de hablar de Arnold para poder ponerse a su nivel.  
-No es nada, en serio no es nada.  
-Habla viejo sé que tiene que ver con el diario que encontraste en el ático de la casa de huéspedes. ¿De quién es? ¿Del señor Hyunh? Él es muy raro apuesto que oculta algo y lo descubriste en el diario- lo último lo dijo en un tono un tanto más irónico y cómico, estaba probando si Arnold aún estaba de humor para reír.  
Al chico de cabeza ovalada se le asomo una pequeña sonrisa, gesto que Gerald no paso por alto y lo animo a seguir con la estrategia.  
-No, no es del señor Hyunh. La verdad no deseo hablar de eso ahora.- contesto Arnold.  
-Vamos Arnie, de todas maneras tendrás que hacerlo en algún momento. No puedes andar así todo el tiempo.  
-Bien pero no hagas un escándalo de ello ¿sí?- cedió al fin  
La emoción de Gerald fue bastante extraña por un lado se encontraba feliz de al fin saber que pasaba con Arni, pero por el otro lado quedo en shock cuando Arnold dijo "es el diario de mi padre".  
-Dios Arni, esto es muy impactante, y sobre que habla el diario – Gerald hablaba casi tartamudeando.  
-De cómo conoció a mi madre y un poco sobre que les paso.  
-¿Enserio? Y ¿Qué paso con ellos?  
-Bueno estaban en un país llamado San Lorenzo…


	3. Capítulo 3 De espionaje y ojos verdes

**Capítulo 3**

**De espionaje y ojos verdes**

El día estaba claro y soleado, en el patio de la escuela pública ciento dieciocho se encontraban Arnold y Gerald el primero distinguible por su enorme cabeza de balón bestia como de costumbre con una camisa a cuadros color rojo que le quedaba tan grande que debajo de su sudadera azul daba la impresión de ser un "kilt" escocés. Gerald también lucia como de costumbre, con un afro alargado y su camisa roja de balón cesto con el número treinta y tres en blanco abarcando la mayor parte de la camisa posible por delante y por detrás.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en esos dos, tenían una seriedad en sus rostros que se ve solo cuando algo muy importante está pasando, y como no si Arnold estaba diciendo a su mejor amigo que acababa de descubrir la verdad detrás de la desaparición de sus padres, pues como es sabido Arnold fue criado por sus extravagantes abuelos.

-¿San Lorenzo? Nunca había escuchado de ese lugar.- dijo Gerald con una expresión seria pero en un tono que destilaba curiosidad.

-aparentemente es un país de América del sur yo tampoco lo conocía, según el abuelo es muy chico y se encuentra cerca de Brasil y comparte parte de la selva amazónica.- fue lo que le contesto el chico de la cabeza de balón.

-bueno, estaban en San Lorenzo. ¿Qué fue lo les paso?

Y de ese modo fue que Arnold comenzó a contar la historia de sus padres.

"fue en San Lorenzo donde se conocieron mi padre Miles era un antropólogo que se encontraba de expedición para estudiar unas ruinas por lo que he visto en fotografías era bastante fornido de cabello rubio y barbilla partida, aunque según mi abuelo un cabeza dura para todo lo que no fuese su trabajo. Mi madre Stella era una médica experta en botánica medicinal y se encontraba en las mismas ruinas, ella era alta aunque no tanto como mi padre, de cabello castaño y debo agregar que fue de ella de quien herede la forma de mi cabeza aunque la de ella no era tan alargada.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que se conocieron a que se enamoraron, en una ocasión mi padre tuvo la idea para una cita, su mejor amigo Eduardo le había dicho de una montaña que daba una vista hermosa de la zona por lo que invito a mi madre a subir por esa montaña, por la descripción de mi padre en su diario debe de ser un lugar hermoso, lo describe como si no hubiera más que un enorme lienzo verde con ocasionales manchas de colores, dividido por un serpenteante y ancho rio.

Pero no todo fue tan bueno ese día a paneas llegaron a la cima de la montaña resbalaron por el acantilado y fueron a parar por el rio, mi padre trato de sujetar a mi madre antes de caer pero eso solo provoco la caída de ambos. En el rio lograron salir a flote pero todo empeoro cuando se dieron cuenta de que se dirigían a una cascada. Intentaron asirse de lo que podían pero todo terminaba sucumbiendo a la propia fuerza del cauce del rio. Parecía que no había escapatoria cuando llegaron al filo de la cascada e inevitablemente cayeron.

Pero ocurrió un milagro, cuando lo creían todo perdido se dieron cuenta de que ya no caían y de que en realidad no cayeron por todo lo alto de la cascada. El agua aún les caía con una fuerza sorprendente, no veían bien en donde estaban pero se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en una red. Siguieron las costuras de la misma y se encontraron en el interior de una caverna…"

-Araní estás hablando en serio no lo puedo creer. ¡Tus padres eran aventureros del estilo de las películas! - exclamo Gerald bastante entusiasmado, su rostro perdió todo rastro de seriedad.

-Bueno no es que ellos quisieran que pasara eso- respondió Arnold mucho más animado, parecía que estaba recuperando su actitud normal.

-Bueno Arni sigue Contando.

…

Lo que Arnold y Gerald no sabían es que una niña, de estatura baja con una enorme sudadera azul, lentes ovalados, cabello oscuro y recogido, de rasgos asiáticos estaba muy cerca de ellos escuchando todo lo que decían.

Phoebe fue encomendada por Helga para averiguar por qué Arnold se mostraba deprimido. Se supone que Phoebe solo actuaba por las ordenes de Helga y que no savia las razones por las que ella le encomendó esa misión, pero la verdad es que Phoebe siempre supo la verdad. Su mejor amiga y "jefa" estaba enamorada del cabeza de balón, nunca lo hablaron directamente pero ella no era tonta y se dio cuenta de ello muy pronto. Tampoco era un secreto que ella misma se sentía atraída por Gerald, incluso Gerald daba señas de sentirse atraído también. Pero esta relación siempre quedaba en segundo plano, en ese momento Phoebe sabía que lo más importante era lograr ayudar a Helga a conquistar a Arnold.

Se ocultó detrás de algunos juegos de metal y se puso a escuchar a los dos amigos, y a anotar todo lo que considerase importante, nunca le había gustado espiar pero al igual que Helga sentía muy extraña la actitud de Arnold, lo conocía hace tiempo y nunca lo había visto a sí. No pudo ocultar la impresión cuando Arnold inicio a contar la historia de sus padres. Nunca imagino que se tratara de algo tan serio, tardo un tiempo en recuperar la calma y seguir anotando todo lo que podía, sin embargo con forme escuchaba su interés fue aumentado y quedo absorta en la historia de Arnold olvidándose completamente de escribir "ya se lo contare a Helga después" pensó para sus adentros y se sentó más cómodamente para escuchar desde su escondite.

…

-Está bien, está bien, seguiré contando – Dijo Arnold sin percatarse de su segundo espectador.

"El interior de la cueva era amplio e iluminado por una extraña tonalidad verde, los muros estaban repletos de gravados prehispánicos que mi madre identifico eran de la cultura de los ojos verdes, por lo que se veía algunos de los grabados eran recientes, pero se creía que la tribu llevaba extinta siglos. Esto desconcertó a mis padres sin embargo sintieron una enorme gratitud a las personas que indirectamente los habían salvado.

Ese fue el primero de los contactos que tuvieron mis padres con la gente de los ojos verdes, pero no fue el único tiempo después Eduardo les conto que una reliquia muy importante había sido robada de un templo que se creía pertenecía a los ojos verdes. Mis padres vieron esa como la oportunidad de devolverles el favor, lograron seguirle la vista al ladrón al cual en los bajos barrios se le conocía como la sombra. Lo encontraron no muy lejos de san Lorenzo, y en lo que mi padre describe como una pelea sorprendente de la que salió muy mal golpeado, pero al final recupero la reliquia, la cual estaba envuelta en unas mantas y que mi padre no quiso desenvolver, pues explica que era demasiado sagrada para que la vean personas ajenas a la tribu.

Después de recuperar el ídolo, se dieron a la tarea de buscar una forma de devolvérselo a la gente de los ojos verdes, viajaron por lo recóndito de la selva hasta que encontraron un pequeño altar de roca con inscripciones parecidas a las que había en la caverna de la cascada, era algo parecido a un semi-teatro pero más chico y con un pedestal en el centro, todo parecía construido con roca de jade, de la más fina, aunque deteriorada por el tiempo. Todo estaba cubierto por una capa de plantas enredaderas y otras malas hiervas, sin embargo se respiraba un aire de vida alrededor de ese lugar como si aún fuera frecuentado.

Dejaron el ídolo en el pedestal y se propusieron retirarse, en cuanto dieron la espalda al altar y avanzaron un poco, escucharon el inconfundible sonido de pasos corriendo, se dieron la vuelta y en el pedestal ya no se encontraba el ídolo en su lugar había dos medallones de oro con una roca de jade de colguije que asemejaba un ojo; un ojo verde.

Tiempo después mis padres decidieron casarse, la boda se realizó en San Lorenzo, en unas ruinas que daban vista a un acantilado y un rio, en un hermoso día soleado, mi padre pago el viaje de mi abuelo y abuela, también estaba Eduardo el mejor amigo de mi padre aunque por alguna razón no había familiares de mi madre en el lugar. La boda estaba sucediendo de manera normal, pero a poco más de la mitad ocurrió algo muy inesperado, se suscitó un terremoto en el lugar, nada se destruyó pero si causo un caos aún más inesperado, cuando parecía que la boda se cancelaria para hacerse en otro momento sucedió algo aún más inesperado, Eduardo vio que algo se acercaba por el rio. Resulto ser una canasta con una cría de cerdo en ella, en su cuello estaba un collar parecido al que los ojos verdes le habían dado a mis padres antes…"

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo que Habfner es un regalo de los ojos verdes?- expreso Gerald con los ojos saltones por la impresión, le era difícil creer que el cerdo mascota de Arnold tuviera un pasado tan sorprendente.

-Yo tampoco lo podía creer cuando encontré el diario es bastante sorprendente, la verdad nunca antes me había preguntado de donde habíamos sacado a Habfner, con tantos animales en la casa y lo raro de mis abuelos – explico Arnold que ya había recuperado su ánimo normal – pero bueno, déjame continuar

"con el regalo de los ojos verdes, mis padres se animaron para continuar la boda ese día, y así fue, después de ese día ellos fueron marido y mujer, continuaron trabajando en San Lorenzo cuando ocurrió otro desastre, los grupos indígenas del país se vieron azotados por una horrible epidemia, mis padres creyeron que los ojos verdes también estarían siendo afectados por lo que se dieron a la tarea de buscar una cura, mi madre empleo todo su conocimiento en plantas curativas para crear la medicina, y mi padre le ayudo buscando todas las plantas necesarias en lo más recóndito de la selva. Mientras tanto también ocurrió algo más, mi madre se embarazo.

Los meses pasaron y mis padres seguían buscando la cura, pero el tiempo empezaba a verse corto, si no la descubrían pronto los ojos verdes morirían por la enfermedad, al que se le conocía como el mal del sueño, en una de las búsquedas por plantas extrañas mi madre entro en trabajo de parto, era de noche y no había hospitales cerca pues se encontraban en lo más profundo de la selva, encontraron unas ruinas en que refugiarse pero cuando todo parecía que no podía empeorar, un volcán que se creía inactivo hizo erupción muy cerca de donde ellos estaban, la lava empezó a fluir muy cerca de las ruinas, los animales intentaban de correr y refugiarse en lugares altos, los que no podían simplemente morían quemados por el hirviente magma. Fue en ese momento cuando nací yo y por alguna razón al mismo tiempo se detuvo el volcán"

-Vamos Arni. ¿Al mismo tiempo?- Dijo Gerald con tono de incredulidad pero interés.

-Yo solo te digo lo que decía el diario- Respondió Arnold divertido.

-¿Por qué crees que paso?

-No lo sé pero es extraño, debió ser solo una coincidencia, déjame terminar.

"Después de que nací, mis padres siguieron buscando la cura además de cuidarme, paso un tiempo más antes de que pudieran desarrollar la medicina, pero al final lo pudieron lograr. Fueron al mismo lugar en que entregaron el ídolo robado y pusieron una caja con los frascos de medicina, y como la vez anterior apenas se dieron la vuelta la caja desapareció y había en su lugar otras joyas de jade.

Mis padres siguieron en San Lorenzo por un tiempo, pero empezaron a creer que el lugar era demasiado peligroso para cuidarme por lo que al poco tiempo decidieron regresar al vecindario, a la casa de huéspedes de mis abuelos, mi abuelo estaba encantado de que su hijo volviera a el viejo vecindario, y por un tiempo todo parecía marchar bien. Pero un día Eduardo llego a visitarlos y les trajo con él, muy malas noticias, en San Lorenzo había aparecido otro brote del más del sueño, mis padres no sabían que hacer por un lado no querían dejarme solo, pero por otro la gente de los ojos verdes se habían vuelto muy importantes para ellos, luego pasar noches pensando en que hacer decidieron que irían a San Lorenzo una vez más solo para ayudar a los ojos verdes y que volverían lo más pronto posible, unas semanas a lo mucho, eso fue lo que le dijeron a mis abuelas, cuando me dejaron a su cuidado, pero como sabes, ellos nunca volvieron."

A Arnold se le escapo una pequeña lagrima con las últimas palabras, sin embargo se notaba que ahora está de mejor ánimo que antes, contarle la historia de sus padres a su mejor amigo lo había hecho sentir mejor.

-Valla Arni en serio no me imaginaba que a si fuera como habían desaparecido tus padres- fue la mejor respuesta que Gerald pudo decir.

-Si bueno yo tampoco, pero el diario es la prueba. Y no es todo sabes- fue lo que le respondió Arnold a su amigo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- respondió Gerald contrariado.

-Al final del diario había un mapa, un mapa para encontrar a los ojos verdes, o eso parece. – Dijo Arnold con un tono de misterio parecía que tenía tiempo queriendo llegar a esa parte de la historia.

-¡Enserio Arni! y ¿crees que estén con vida?

-No lo sé, de todas maneras no puedo comprobarlo- había un tono de desilusión en la voz de Arnold aunque aún conservaba su recién recuperado ánimo.

-Bueno, gracia por contármelo amigo, sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte- comento Gerald.

-No te preocupes de todas maneras tenía que decírselo a alguien, Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos. Dijo Arnold mucho más feliz- hoy hay juego de cartas en casa de Stinky.

Está bien Arnold.- fue la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

Ambos amigos se pararon y fueron por sus bicicletas para ir a buscar al resto de la pandilla e ir después a casa de Stinky.

…

Phoebe se encontraba anonadada por lo que acababa de oír, simplemente le parecía increíble, durante un momento había olvidado todo lo demás, su mente no tenía cabida para nada más que la historia de Arnold, pero ahora que los dos amigos se habían ido ella decidió que era momento de recuperarse. Tenía que buscar a Helga para contarle todo lo que había escuchado.

Se paró, busco su mochila y se dirigió hacia casa de su amiga.


	4. Capítulo 4 EnsayocondestinoaSanLorenzo

**Capítulo 4**

**Ensayo con destino a San Lorenzo**

Phoebe, se dirigía hacia la casa de Helga donde tendría que contar todo lo escucho durante la conversación de Arnold y Gerald. Le resultaba difícil el hecho de tener que explicárselo a Helga sin que ella creyera que todo fuese falso, después de todo la historia era sorprendente.  
El vecindario esta tan deslucido como de costumbre y a la vez era un ambiente acogedor para todos los habitantes. Phoebe dejo atrás la carnicería del Sr. Green y la florería de la Sra. Vitelo, que aunque antiguas resaltaban en el lugar pues eran un punto de referencia para todos, todos y cada uno de los niños y adultos del viejo vecindario conocían esos lugares.  
Phoebe llego a la casa de Helga poco antes de la cena, la casa de Helga era grande, no podía ser de otra forma pues a su padre le gustaba presumir, era de un color azul un tanto más fuerte que el del cielo, con unas ventanas de casi el tamaño de la puerta. Phoebe tocó el timbre y al poco tiempo abrió la puerta la madre de Helga.  
Como de costumbre "Miriam" tenía una apariencia somnolienta y desalineada, y hablaba con un aire de cansancio que pocas veces se alejaba de su voz, vestida con un largo y simple vestido color purpura claro y de cabello rubio que le quedaba a poca distancia de los hombros.  
-oh eres tu Phoebe, pasa por, favor Helga está en su habitación.  
Phoebe, entro a la casa, como siempre la misma estaba impecable. Con tonalidades moradas en las paredes, el pasillo principal tenía dos direcciones a la izquierda daba hacia la sala donde "Big Bob" el padre de Helga se encontraba viendo un partido de football americano, el mismo n siquiera se dio cuenta de la entrada de phoebe a la casa, estaba demasiado ocupado gritándole al arbitro. Por la derecha se encontraba la cocina, distinguible por el color amarillo claro en las paredes, y al final de la misma se encontraba otro pasillo con la base de las escaleras, Phoebe las subió.

Gerald paladeaba en bicicleta asía la casa del Sr. Simmons, en el camino se preguntaba, que tanto tenía que decirle sobre lo escuchado de su mejor amigo, era obvio que las intenciones del maestro no eran malas, pero el tendía a sobre exagerar las cosas, además Arnold le conto todo de manera confidencial, y no podía traicionar a su amigo. Llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era solo decirle que se sentía un poco alterado por sus padres, pero que ya se sentía mejor, no era mentir y al mismo tiempo respetaba la privacidad de su amigo.  
Llego a la casa de su profesor, un lugar pequeño, de color rojo, y con un patio abundantemente verde, manchado de diversos colores, fruto de las flores que el Sr. Simmons plantaba constantemente, pues junto a la poesía la jardinería era su pasatiempo preferido. Bajo de la bicicleta, la dejo a un costado de la reja, y toco la puerta. Al poco tiempo, el a pasible director abrió la puerta.  
El Sr. Simmons, que tenía cerca de 30 años, ya estaba muy calvo para su edad, y solo le restaba cabello de color amarillo fuerte alrededor de la nuca, de tez blanca y rostro amable, tenía la clásica forma de vestir del maestro de los años 50's, con una camisa blanca debajo de un chaleco de lana de color verde opaco.  
-¡Ho! hola Gerald, que sorpresa verte por aquí. – En la voz del profesor se distinguía su normal tono apacible, aunque algo desconcertado.  
-Bueno señor, después de todo usted me pidió que instigara que es lo que le sucedía a Arnold- Respondió Gerald, sin darle demasiada importancia a lo que decía.  
- ¡ha claro!, eso, discúlpame, después de que terminaron las clases me puse a trabajar en la organización del concurso de ensayos del que les hable en las clases, y casi me olvido por completo de Arnold. - El Sr. Simmons estaba claramente sorprendido por haber olvidado el asunto. - ¡Por dios que modales los míos! Pasa por favor Gerald- Dijo todavía más exaltado  
Gerald entro en la casa, por dentro esta estaba pintada con color azul claro, y de las paredes colgaban infinidad de retratos de los familiares del Sr. Simmons entre otros cachivaches que el profesor había conseguido con los años. Pasaron a la sala de estar, la habitación más iluminada de la casa, en ella había dos sillones uno grande para tres personas y uno más chico solo para dos, eran de color blanco, y parecían recién comprados, estaban ubicados alrededor de una mesa para café echa de caoba, para sorpresa de Gerald no había un televisor en la habitación, en su lugar, en un rincón se encontraba un librero lleno de libros que claramente eran de poesía.  
Gerald se sentó en el sillón chico, y el Profesor en el más grande.  
-¿bien Gerald, sabes que es lo que le ocurre a Arnold?- pregunto el profesor con un claro interés en el tema.  
-Bien parece que se sentía un poco mal, respecto a sus padres. Resulta que hace poco descubrió un poco de su pasado y pues lo deprimió un poco. Pero por favor ya no se preocupe más, después de que hablamos recupero mucho de su ánimo, creo que dentro de poco estará bien de nuevo.- Respondió el chico, con mucho cuidado de no mencionar más de lo debido.  
El profesor, se preguntó por el pasado de los padres de Arnold, pero considero que era demasiado personal, y que no debía involucrarse en el asunto más de lo debido  
-bueno, en ese caso creo que lo mejor para hacer que se mejore, es distraerlo con otros asuntos, me parece que tengo el proyecto perfecto para eso.- el rostro del maestro reflejaba entusiasmo mientras hablaba.- Creo que sería buena idea que Arnold, ¡no!, la clase, participe en el concurso de ensayos que les mencione durante las clases, eso mantendrá a Arnold pensando en otras cosas, y ayudara a que se mejora. Además tal vez hasta ganemos, el premio para el primer lugar Nacional es un viaje para toda la clase al país que prefiera el ganador – el profesor mostraba cierta esperanza de que la victoria fuese posible, aunque igualmente se detectaba un tono sarcástico respecto al tema  
En cuanto Gerald, escucho sobre el premio, supo que Arnold participaría, aunque no por eso dejaría de pensar en sus padres, era claro, que el decidiría ir a San Lorenzo, Pero no podía mencionárselo al Sr. Simmons  
-Creo, que es buena idea. Bueno tengo que irme, mis padres me esperan para la cena- Aunque en realidad no estaba convencido del asunto,  
-oh, claro Gerald, lamento haberte echo venir hasta acá.- Dijo Simmons con su habitual amabilidad  
-No hay problema señor- Dijo Gerald mientras salía por la puerta principal.  
Sin embargo, mientras el joven estudiante montaba su bicicleta hacia su casa no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿Qué pasaría si realmente ganaba Arnold el concurso?

En el interior de su habitación, cerrada con llave, Helga se encontraba encerrada en el armario, igualmente cerrado con llave, el interior del mismo daba la impresión de ser un templo más que un armario. En el centro se encontraba un altar adornado con fotos , mechones de cabello, y velas aromáticas, en el centro del mismo destacaba un busto, echo a mano por la misma Helga, era un busto de Arnold, su amor secreto, su única pasión, aquel por el que había llenado centenares de libretas, con poemas en su honor. El busto estaba conformado por un cuerpo de cartón, y la cabeza formada con un antiguo balón de football, el cabello estaba representado por plumas de diversos colores y el rostro por pinturas que parecían rupestres  
-¡Ho Arnold! ¿Por qué tu entre todas las personas se encuentra hoy tan tiste? ¡Tu símbolo de la bondad, y el Amor más puro y sincero que hay en mi corazón¡- Decía Helga como si estuviese declamando una poesía en prosa- ¡Pero no te preocupes más, amor mío, que juro por este amor que encontrare la forma de ayudar¡ ¡y tal vez, un día no muy lejano sea capaz de decirte todos mis verdaderos sentimientos¡ ¿Pero? ¿Serás capaz de aceptarme? Después de todo lo que te e echo.  
En ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, y se detuve en súbito, se apresuró a esconder todo lo que contenía el closet detrás de unos abrigos viejos y montones de cajas.  
-¿Quién es?- grito enfadada.  
-Soy yo, Phoebe- contesto su amiga desde detrás de la puerta.  
Helga le abrió la puerta y le permitió entrar a su habitación.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué conseguiste?- Pegunto Helga bruscamente  
-Vine a decirte lo que averigüe sobre Arnold, aunque aun no entiendo por qué es que es tan importante que lo averigües.- ella sabía la respuesta, e incluso sabía que Helga evadiera la pregunta, creyó que era necesario formularla  
- ah pues… digamos que le debo un favor al cabeza de balón – respondió Helga sin mostrar demasiada importancia al asunto, aunque por dentro temió que Phoebe averiguara su secreto.  
Se sentaron en la cama e Helga la cual era de un tono azul claro que combinaba con el resto de la casa. Durante un tiempo Phoebe solo se dedicó a contarle a Helga lo que había escuchado en el patio de la escuela, mientras Helga se limitaba a escuchar atentamente con una ocasional cara de sorpresa. Una vez la niña término de contar la historia la otra exclamo.  
-¡conque es eso lo que le ocurre al chico! Bueno ahora solo debemos encontrar una forma de ayudarlo  
-De hecho Helga, creo que tengo una idea, aunque en realidad es algo extravagante.- Dijo Phoebe un tanto desconfiada de su propio plan.  
-bien ¡pues habla!- Grito Helga aparentando estar enfadada, aunque no era a si pues no creía que algo que saliera de la cabeza de su amiga pudiese ser un disparate.  
-Bueno ¿Recuerdas el concurso de ensayos, del que hablo el Sr. Simmons? Pues él me conto que el premio para el ganador a nivel nacional era un viaje para cualquier lugar del mundo, para toda la clase en que se encontrara el ganador. Creo que si ganamos podríamos ir a San Lorenzo, aunque no es nada fácil por supuesto.  
- ¡Pero claro! es perfecto, Phoebe tu eres la única de la clase que podría ganar, debes esforzarte al máximo, luego inventaremos una excusa de por qué elegiste precisamente ir a ese país. ¡Si Arnold tiene realmente alguna posibilidad de encontrar a sus padres, y descubre que es gracias a nosotras, entonces él se enamo…! ¡Se alegrara, y le pagare el favor!- Helga estaba tan exaltada que por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Phoebe y hablo con su tono soñador y poético, pero recupero rápidamente la razón.  
- ¡Espera Helga, no crees que es demasiado, realmente no creo que podamos llevar a cabo este plan!- Phoebe se mostraba claramente arrepentida de haber dicho su idea  
-¡Claro que podemos! ¡Más bien, puedes!, yo no podré escribir un ensayo como tú lo harías, pero de seguro ganaras si haces un trabajo a tu nivel acostumbrado.  
- Esta bien, después de todo yo también le debo varios favores a Arnold.- fue la respuesta final de la inteligente niña, había aceptado sobre todo por su lealtad a Helga, y por recordar las diversas ocasiones en que Arnold le ayudo  
Después de tomada la decisión, Phoebe le dijo a Helga que debía ir a su casa, está la acompaño a la puerta y la despidió. Corrió directamente a su armario, tenía que admirar a su amado, si todo salía como planeaba, Arnold al fin seria suyo, después de todo ¡Un país exótico puede ser muy romántico!


	5. Capítulo 5 El concurso

**Capítulo 5 **

**El concurso**

¡Abuelo abuela, nunca adivinaran lo que paso hoy en la escuela!- Grito Arnold mientras entraba a la casa de huéspedes donde vivía, cuando entro la horda de perros de su abuela liderada por el cerdo mascota de Arnold salieron corriendo hacia la calle.

-¿Qué ocurre Kimba?- Pregunto su abuela desde la cocina, llevaba puesta su ropa de siempre un vestido verde muy simple, y un delantal blanco para la cocina, el cabello cano recogido en un peinado de cebolla que para variar se encontraba cubierto por un sombrero vaquero, tal vez porque cocinaba chile con carne para la cena del día.

-Es algo que dijo el Sr. Simmons hoy en clase- decía aceleradamente Arnold mientras corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo principal, hacia la cocina, tan rápido que no reparo en la presencia del Sr. Hyunh y casi tropieza con el mientras este se encontraba al teléfono, bien se hablando con su hija Mai o con su jefe en el restaurante. Afortunadamente Arnold logro esquivarlo al último momento.

-¿Y que fue eso que te emociono tanto muchacho?- Pregunto su abuelo también en la cocina mientras se preparaba un emparedado. El abuelo se encontraba al igual que su esposa vestido con su ropa típica; unos pantalones cafés con tirantes rojos, y una camisa blanca de manga corta. Su rostro inconfundible para quien sea que lo conociera resaltaba por su prominente barbilla partida y la anormal forma de su nuca que parecía tener un chichón permanente sobre ella.

Arnold al fin llego a la cocina, la cual lucia como de costumbre con un papel tapis verde pálido, además de deteriorado por el tiempo, manchado por quien sabe que cosas, y un tanto despegado en las esquinas por la humedad de los vapores que suele haber en la cocina. El niño que ahora estaba en 5° grado comenzó a contar las nuevas noticias.

-Verán, hoy durante la clase el Sr. Simmons nos recordó que pronto, dos semanas en realidad se realizara a nivel estatal un concurso de ensayos. El tema es libre y el profesor nos pidió a toda la clase que participemos. Pero lo importante es que el primer premio es un viaje para la clase a cualquier lugar del mundo que elija el ganador.- En ese momento las miradas del abuelo Phil y la abuela se cruzaron y por un segundo en un esto que solo ellos entendieron se reflejó preocupación-Esto significa que si gano poder elegir a donde ir. ¿Saben lo que significa?

-Pues que podrás visitar la bola de estambre más grande del país – Contesto el abuelo en su clásico tono jocoso

-¡Que podría ir a San Lorenzo! - Contesto Arnold, casi sin prestar atención a la broma de su abuelo- ¡Podría usar el mapa del diario y encontrar a mis padres¡- seguía diciendo Arnold más absorto en sí mismo que en la charla con sus abuelos

-Oye Arnold… - El abuelo quiso encontrar las palabras para decirle que su empresa no tenía sentido, no solo resultaba poco probable que Arnold ganara el concurso, más improbable resultaba que sus padres siguieran vivos en algún lugar y que este los encontrara, pero no las hayo- ¡Pues qué esperas¡ no sería ya tiempo de que escribieras ese ensayo.

-¡Claro! Ya mismo lo hare- Dijo Arnold aún más emocionado que antes

El joven cabeza de balón salió disparado hacia su aviación, tan rápido que no nota la presencia de un hombre alto con gabardina oscura y sombrero de bombín. El Sr. Smith se detuvo un momento en el portal de la puerta, dirigió una mirada fría al abuelo y dijo con voz profunda "el pago del mes lo tendré la semana próxima" y camino a su habitación sin dar tiempo al abuelo de responderle.

El abuelo apenas presto atención al Sr. Smith pues intercambiaba miradas de preocupación con su mujer, la abuela fue la primera en romper el silencio.

-¿Qué aremos Phil? Arnold solo se deprimirá si esto no resulta como el lo desea, y sabes que es difícil que las cosas resulten de ese modo.

-No lo sé galletita, Arnold suele ser más sensato, entusiasta pero sensato, pero con el tema de sus padres siempre ha sido diferente. Supongo que lo mejor es simplemente dejar que haga el ensayo, después de todo realmente es difícil que resulte ganador, y si logra hacerlo no podremos hacer más que apoyarlo.

El abuelo y la abuela siguieron cayados por un tiempo, pero después de que la cacerola exploto dejando trozos de carne por toda la cocina, parecieron recuperar su humor habitual.

Arnold entro en su habitación, la cual era la más lujosa de la casa de huéspedes, decorada como el departamento ideal de un soltero con un sofá que se metía en los muros para hacer espacio, sistema de sonido integrado en los muros, y una cama que quedaba justo debajo de los tragaluces del techo, por lo que de noche se podía apreciar el cielo nocturno. Estaba más emocionado que nunca, tomo el control remoto y prendió las luces, el estéreo y la PC.

Sentado en su escritorio y aun a pesar de su entusiasmo no se le ocurría que podría escribir que fuese lo suficientemente bueno para ganar el concurso, era la oportunidad de su vida y no tenía una segunda, lo que escribiese debía ser impactante e interesante, sin llegar a ser demasiado personal, pues no podía perder la formalidad del ensayo. Pero luego de unos minutos al fin una idea se formó dentro de su cabeza, recordó que en su vecindario y en la gente que vivía en el tenían una gran cantidad de historias, las que en conjunto bien podían dar como resultado una visión general de la vida en "las pequeñas ciudades" a si pues el concepto para el ensayo de Arnold era exponer una opinión sobre los eventos más destacados de su barrio, cosas como la campaña del Sr. Green (el carnicero) para ser representante del barrio serian perfectos para escribir .

Con las ideas claras en su mente, por fin se puso a trabajar, nunca había estado tan interesado en que un trabajo saliera tan bien, y a pesar de que sabía que el Sr. Simmons le pidió a toda la clase que escribiese un ensayo nunca imagino que había otra persona que se estuviera esforzando tanto como el, y además a solo unas cuantas calles de donde él se encontraba.

…

En una casa de tamaño moderado, de dos pisos, y con una bonita decoración de plantas exóticas de muchos tonos de verdes pero sin flores, salvo por un árbol de cerezos, dentro de su habitación se encontraba Phoebe se encontraba al igual que Arnold trabajando en su ensayo. Su habitación, tenía una clara decoración oriental, pues la familia Heyerdahl era de descendencia japonesa por parte de su padre, en las paredes había colgadas unas cuantas pinturas con estilizados trazos de tinta china, el buro al lado de la cama estaba decorado con un pequeño bonsái. Recostada en la cama, y apoyada sobre sus codos para poder escribir Phoebe pensaba como continuar su ensayo, el cual con motivo de que el premio era un viaje decidió dedicar a la historia de los medios de transportes, desde primitivas carretas a caballo a potentes jets trasatlánticos. Pero tenía algunos problemas para pasar de manera coherente de los medios acuáticos a los medios aéreos. Durante ese pequeño lapso empezó a divagar un poco y a pensar sobre que era exactamente lo que ocurría si el plan de Helga tenia éxito, ella deseaba que a si fuera y por tanto quería escribir el mejor ensayo de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que de tener excito embarcaría a Arnold en una aventura muy riesgosa que además tenía pocas posibilidades de excito.

Por fin después de su corta divagación su mente se aclaró y encontró como continuar su ensayo, que con riesgo de que sonara pretensión creía que era digno de ganar el concurso.

…

Luego de una rigurosa semana en la que Arnold se dedicó a el ensayo como nunca se había dedicado a cualquier cosa (algo notable tomando en cuenta que Arnold era ya de por si un niño muy trabajador y persistente) por fin termino su ensayo. Y llego el momento de entregárselo al Sr. Simmons para que el lo mandara al concurso. Se encontraba en el salón de clases poco antes de que la misma empezara

-Hey Arni ¿Terminaste tu ensayo?- Pregunto Gerald apenas entro al aula.- yo apenas logre terminar el mío anoche aunque no creo que sea algo destacable.

- Si lo termine, Tarde mucho pero creo que tengo buenas posibilidades, creo que con suerte podría ir a San Lorenzo.-Dijo el cabeza de balón en tono entusiasmado.

-Sigues con eso viejo, realmente no creo que sea una buena idea ¿Sabes?- Respondió Gerald, preocupado pero sin darle demasiada importancia, Arnold había tomado su decisión hace mucho y sabía que cuando a su amigo se le metía una idea en la cabeza no la abandonaba- Si alguien de la clase gana podrías tomar una buenas vacaciones en algún lugar exótico.

-San Lorenzo s un lugar exótico- Agrego Arnold cuando ambos amigos comenzaron a reír.

Siguieron charlando un tiempo hasta que llego el resto de la clase y por último el Sr, Simmons que no menciono el concurso hasta el final de la clase y les dijo que la próxima semana se anunciarían los ensayos que pasaran al concurso estatal, Todos se levantaban para irse y entregar el ensayo en el escritorio antes de partir, Arnold vio los ensayos y noto que solo el montón de hojas de Phoebe era tan grueso como el suyo, pero no le tomo importancia Phoebe era la chica más lista de la clase y siempre presentaba trabajos enormes.

El resto de la semana Arnold trato de pensar lo menos posible en el concurso, pero simplemente no podía, Gerald intento de todo para que pensara en otras cosas, lo llevo a las cajas de bateo y a jugar en el "campo Gerald" (un terreno baldío que la clase había convertido en un campo de béisbol) pero nada funcionaba, después de un tiempo Gerald se rindió y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que el Sr. Simmons anunciase que ensayos irían al concurso.

Finalmente luego de una semana, la clase entro antro al aula, aunque eran pocos los que realmente estaban interesados en el concurso Harold por ejemplo entrego una hoja manchada de chocolate y que además era la transcripción de la contraportada de un libro de recetas, en esa ocasión el Sr. Simmons estaba muy emocionado también, y decidió hacer el enuncio al inicio de la clase.

-Chicos, me alegra mucho anunciar que ya me mandaron los resultados de la fase preliminar del concurso de ensayos, y más me alegra decir que de los tres elegidos de esta escuela dos pertenecen a esta clase, lo que es muy especial.- la clase entera se sorprendió mucho pues la mayoría no sabía que había quienes se tomaron el concurso en serio, Arnold le dirigió una mirada emocionada a Gerald y Helga le envió una mirada severa a Phoebe. –los que pasaron a la etapa estatal y final del concurso son Phoebe y Arnold, sus ensayos serán revisados por jueces especializados y se llevara a cabo una ceremonia en el centro de la ciudad para elegir a los tres primeros lugares.

Tanto Arnold como Phoebe tenían la boca abierta, Arnold se había imaginado muchas veces al profesor anunciando que su ensayo pasaba las preliminares, pero ni a si estuvo listo cuando el Sr. Simmons anuncio a los participantes, el otro finalista que pertenecía a la publica 118 era un chico de sexto grada al cual Arnold no conocía, Phoebe por otro lado era bien sabido por Arnold que su ensayo debía de ser excelente, y que si en su propia escuela había alguien que le pudiese ganar en el concurso era ella, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por ella, cuando pasando la conmoción inicial mostro una gran sonrisa y se puso rápidamente a hablar con Helga de cosas que Arnold no escuchaba.

Al finalizar la clase el Sr. Simmons felicito Arnold y Phoebe y se fue muy alegre, casi tanto como sus dos alumnos. La siguiente semana fue aún más difícil de aguantar que la anterior, y para Arnold resulto muy difícil aguantar hacer su rutina común, sentía ganas de gritar por los nervios, pero finalmente llego el día.

…

Era un día caluroso en el centro de la ciudad y Arnold y Phoebe y el choco de sexto grado estaban acompañados por El Sr. Simmons y el director Wartz, tan regordete y calvo como siempre, parecía estar lleno de orgullo de que tres chicos de su escuela estuvieran en el concurso. Se encontraban dentro de un gran auditoria, sentados en las primeras filas, Arnold estaba casi fuera de si de la emoción, pero lograba disimularlo muy bien por otro lado Phoebe se encontraba con la vista fija en la mesa de los jueces. Luego de una larga y tediosa ceremonia de presentación, el presentador del evento dio una breve reseña de todos los ensayos que estaban concursando, y finalmente paso el micrófono a los tres jueces, El que estaba sentado en medio, un tipo alto, con cabello cano muy bien peinado y gafas angostas y rectangulares inicio a hablar con voz pesada y profunda.

-Bien, todos los ensayos son realmente muy buenos, pero naturalmente y dada la naturaleza del evento solo se seleccionaran tres, y como se recordara los premios son; para el tercer lugar es un diploma de reconocimiento, para el segundo igualmente un diploma y una computadora portátil, y finalmente para el primer lugar un viaje con duración de cinco días para la clase del alumno ganador a cualquier lugar del mundo de su elección. Sin más preámbulo el ganador del tercer lugar es Frederik Hoyle, de la pública 125.

Un chico alto de cabello castaño y mirada huraña para su edad que parecía de quinto o sexto grado se levantó y fue al estrado, parecía un tanto decepcionado, recibió su diploma y regreso a su asiento.

-El segundo lugar es para Arnold…- el micrófono fallo y se escuchó un fuerte chillido de estática, pero se solucionó rápidamente- … De la publica 118.

En ese momento Arnold se sintió terriblemente decepcionado y triste, más triste que nunca en su vida, no quería hacer otra cosa que irse a casa, pero el Sr. Simmons le dio un pequeño empujón para que fuera al estrado, el profesor creía que Arnold solo se encontraba muy atónito, el chico se levantó y fue a recibir su premio, intentando fingir una sonrisa, tomo su diploma y la un comprobante que aseguraba que la computadora portátil llegaría en corto a su casa. Finalmente regreso a su asiento y se quedó cabizbajo.

-Finalmente la ganadora del concurso es Phoebe Heyerdahl también de la pública 118.

Phoebe se levantó con una gran sonrisa y casi corrió al estrado. Arnold levanto la mirada bastante feliz por ella, y pensó que al menos podría ir al lugar que ella eligiera.

-Bien ¿A dónde llevaras a tu clase?- cuestiono el presentador del evento con una gran sonrisa.

-A San Lorenzo en Sudamérica- Respondió Phoebe con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- siempre he querido visitar un lugar tan hermoso.

Arnold se quedó atónito no dejaba de ver al estrado justo donde se encontraba su compañera, y poco a poco comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, y volvía a el un gran entusiasmo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Partida

**Capítulo 6**

**Partida **

Había pasado un año desde que Phoebe ganó el concurso de ensayos, era curioso pero tanto Arnold, como Helga y la misma Phoebe habían ignorado por completo que no podían abandonar la escuela y llevarse a todo el grupo, a mitad de un ciclo escolar, por lo que el fabuloso viaje que les esperaba tuvo que realizarse hasta el siguiente verano. El curso de 5° grado transcurrió de manera normal, aunque Arnold noto un cambio en el comportamiento de sus compañeros, Helga se mostraba un tanto más agradable, cosa que el atribuyo a que finalmente se aburría de molestarlo continuamente. Phoebe y Gerald pasaban muchos tiempos juntos últimamente, aunque eso no sorprendía tanto al chico rubio.

La mayor parte del curso Arnold divago sobre lo que podría ocurrir una vez que fuera a San Lorenzo. Aunque bien con el tiempo comenzó a ver las maneras si bien entusiasta, con mucho mas realismo, como era más propio de su personalidad. Sin embargo ya a pocos días de iniciar el verano y con el viaje, el entusiasmo que sintió el año anterior al enterarse de que Phoebe había decidido como destino justo el mismo sitio al que el ansiaba ir, se iba recuperando poco a poco.

Phoebe lo había sorprendido mucho al elegir ese lugar exactamente como destino para la clase, y Arnold no bacilo al momento de hacerle directamente la pregunta: ¿Por qué San Lorenzo? Ella simplemente dijo que se estaba interesando en la cultura y tradiciones de países sur americanos, y que, entre esos países San Lorenzo resultaba el más interesante al ser tan pequeño y a la vez rico en cultura. Eso dejo satisfecha la curiosidad de Arnold, aunque no dejo de verlo como una casualidad demasiado grande.

El verano había iniciado sin tropiezos, y el día del inicio del viaje se acercaba, era el momento de que Arnold trazara un plan, o al menos eso es lo que él pensaba, por lo que cito a Gerald a su casa, este llegó por la tarde, Arnold había estado tan entusiasmado por el viaje que durante el transcurso del año al fin había contagiado a Gerald un optimismo al respecto, pues se presentaba ante él una oportunidad única, para disfrutar de una gran aventura

-¿Qué estas planeando Arni?- pregunto Gerald alegremente, ansioso por saber qué es lo que Arnold estaba tramando

-La verdad no estoy seguro, el viaje es en tres días, llegaremos a san Lorenzo, en lo que se trata de un viaje turístico por sus ciudades y algunas de sus zonas arqueológicas, realmente no puedo simplemente sacar el mapa, e ir a buscar a mis padres.

-vamos no me estás diciendo que me hablaste de ese mapa y de San Lorenzo durante todo el año solo para no hacer nada una vez que estemos ahí.

-No, para nada, solo quiero decir que tenemos que hallar una forma de salirnos del recorrido turístico, y bueno, adentrarnos en la jungla.

-¡Estás loco Arni! No tenemos idea de que cosas pueden pasar en una jungla, un tigre podría comernos en apenas 5 minutos

-No hay tigres en Sur américa- dijo Arnold notablemente divertido

-Bueno, pues lo que sea que haya ahí entonces, debe haber más de un animal grande, fuerte y con enormes colmillos, o insectos mortalmente venenosos, enfermedades tropicales, o quien sabe que más. Necesitaríamos un guía o algo como eso.

-En eso tienes razón

Arnold se había tornado de un tono más soñador y pensativo, como si estuviese decidiendo cual entre dos libros leer, en lugar de estar tomando decisiones que podrían arriesgar su vida y la de su amigo.

…

Helga llamo a Phoebe para verse en una heladería cerca del parque del barrio, que no era demasiado concurrida por los alumnos de la publica 118, eso no extraño a Phoebe, pues con el viaje tan cerca era obvio de que quería hablarle, lo que resulto una sorpresa es que cuando entro en la heladería no solo vio a Helga si no a lo que bien podría ser la enemiga jurada de su mejor Amiga. Una chica con dos trenzas pelirrojas, algo larguirucha y vestida con un vestido a cuadros de tonalidad Verdi azul, vio a Lila. Eso la dejo más que sorprendida, Lila era de su agrado pero sabía que el constante interés de Arnold en Lila hacia que su amiga se pusiera verde de celos, aunque también había notado que en el transcurrido año Arnold no había parecido tan interesado en Lila, aunque no veía en eso justificación para que ella estuviese ahí con Helga. "bueno solo hay una forma de saber que pasa aquí" pensó Phoebe para sus adentros, y fue a reunirse con ellas, que estaban sentadas al fondo de la heladería en una mesa para cuatro personas de esas que suele haber en las fuentes de sodas.

-Hola Helga, Hola Lila.

-¿He? Ha hola Phoebe, llegas tarde, te estuve esperando casi diez minutos, tienes que llegar más puntual, la próxima vez, que no se vuelva a repetir. ¿Entiendes?

-Entendido- dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa, Helga podía ser algo gruñona, pero sabía que no era enserio.

¡Hola, Phoebe!- Dijo Lila desde su asiento, y con tono amable y cordial tan propio de ella, como lo brusco era de Helga, en ese momento Phoebe se rio para sus adentros del contraste que esas dos chicas formaban al estar una con la otra.

-Hola, Lila ¿Cómo has estado?

-De maravilla, gracias por preguntar, justamente le contaba a Helga sobre…

-Dejen la charla para otro momento- intervino bruscamente Helga- Estamos aquí para asuntos más importantes. ¡Mis! Asuntos, Como recordaras Phoebe, hace ya casi un año que te pedí que ganaras el concurso de ensayos, para llevar a Arnold a San Lorenzo.

-Eso de hecho aún no me queda del todo claro. ¿Por qué es tan importante San Lorenzo?- pregunto Lila

-En eso estoy pelirroja, espera a que termine, bien ¿Dónde iba? Ha claro, el concurso, bien Phoebe ganaste, que es justo lo que queríamos que pasara, ahora que el viaje esta tan cerca debemos planear nuestra segunda movida, y es por eso que las he traído a las dos aquí el día de hoy.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Aún no me explicas nada, Helga? ¿Por qué es tan importante el viaje para Arnold? ¿Planeas usarlo para…

-Te dije que esperaras Lila, te traje aquí porque eres la única que sabes que me… he… que…- Miro a Phoebe y continuo tartamudeando hasta que Phoebe dijo

-Que te gusta, Arnold, no tenía idea de que Lila lo sabía, digo ni siquiera me lo has dicho a mi.- Lo dijo sin el menor atisbo de enojo, cosa que le sorprendió a ella misma, Helga y ella eran las mejores amiga, nunca pensó que Helga hablase de ello con Lila antes que con ella, pero el tema siempre fue algo implícito entre Helga y Phoebe, tal vez era esa la razón de que no estuviese enfadada.

-Oh Phoebe, no sabía que Helga no te lo había dicho, ahora me siento mal de haber hablado, lo siento mucho- se disculpó Lila mientras miraba a Phoebe buscando perdón

-No te preocupes, Helga debió tener sus razones para…

-¡Esperen un segundo! Phoebe ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?- grito Helga exasperada, y enfurecida por ya no ser ella quien tuviera el control de la conversación

Phoebe puso cara como de estar intentando recordar algo muy distante y dijo:

-Hmm, supongo que más o menos lo entendí en algún punto de tercer año, nunca te dije nada por que esperaba que fueras tú la que quisiera hablar al respecto.

-¡¿Qué?! Tanto tiempo, vaya, yo bueno- Helga estaba sorprendida y a la vez recordó por que Phoebe era su mejor amiga, la conocía aún más de lo que ella sabía, y siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla- Si estoy enamorada de Arnold, no solo enamorada, perdidamente enamorada, cada hora, cada minuto de mi vida espero poder verlo y estar con él. Es por eso que te pedí que ganaras el concurso, porque quiero darle esa oportunidad como un obsequio, y tal vez así por fin pueda notarme…

-No quiero sonar insistente Helga, pero aun no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, mucho menos que es lo que quieres de mí en este asunto- Dijo Lila, sin sonar enfadada, más bien parecía bastante curiosa

-Bien, bien, bien, te lo diré, San Lorenzo es importante para el cabeza de balón, porque cree, que sus padres podrían seguir vivos en algún lugar de la selva de ese país

Lila pareció estar a punto de desmayarse, aunque se recuperó al poco tiempo, para decir con nerviosismo:

-Oh cielos, no, no me esperaba que fuese algo tan, tan importante, ¿Estas segura de que debes… debemos intervenir de alguna manera?, tal vez es algo que Arnold no quiera que la gente sepa.

-Pues quiera o no, yo voy a estar ahí, me canse de amarlo en secreto, y lo conquistare, además no es que quiera intervenir por las malas, como supondrás las probabilidades de que encuentre a sus padres vivos en la selva después de tantos años son casi nulas, no quiero que se entristezca y se decepcione, Phoebe ganó el concurso para ponerlo Feliz, ahora depende de mí que continúe Feliz, pase lo que pase en San Lorenzo, y tú vas a ayudarme.

-¿Pero por qué yo?- Lila comenzaba a incomodarse, no pensaba que ese día pudiera enterarse de algo tan sorprendente y no estaba segura de querer intervenir, era algo peligroso, pero apreciaba a Arnold y a Helga y pensaba que a su manera ellos podrían ser una buena pareja, entonces tomo su decisión ayudaría a Helga, aunque estaba segura que la cosa no podría ser fácil.

-Por qué le gustas a Arnold, o le gustabas, honestamente ha estado tan distraído este año que no se si le sigues gustando. En todo caso tu puedes darme buenos consejos, ya me diste uno, comencé a tratarlo más amablemente este año, porque tú me lo dijiste.

-Bueno no es que fuera muy difícil dar ese consejo- Lila se sorprendió a si misma de haber sido sarcástica y agrego para remediarlo- tú ya lo habías pensado, solo necesitabas un empujoncito.

-Es por eso que te necesito, tu puedes ayudarme a dar esos pequeños pasos.

-Si no recuerdo mal ya intentaste ser como yo, y no te gustaron los resultados.

-Si lo sé, Arnold se fijó en mí, pero no porque fuera yo, sino porque me parecía a ti, no es eso lo que quiero, pero de todas maneras eres la persona indicada, para llevarme por el camino correcto sin que tenga que cambiar mi forma de ser.

-bueno, creo que podría intentarlo, pero, no estoy segura de que San Lorenzo sea el lugar indicado para ponerlo en práctica.

-es el Lugar indicado, es lejos de aquí, por lo que todo lo que pase será nuevo y emocionante, más fácil de asimilar. Una aventura.

Fue entonces cuando Phoebe intervino

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Helga- todo le parecía tan distante de ella misma en ese momento, ella era la voz de la razón, pero en ese justo instante estaba convencida de que Helga tenía razón, de que esa era una oportunidad única y que debían aprovecharla- Y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte en lo que me pidas.

Bien, si Phoebe está de acuerdo, creo que yo también.- agrego Lila, entre el entusiasmo y los nervios.

Helga se sintió extremadamente agradecida, y descubrió que por primera vez en su vida quería escribir algo que no estuviera dedicado a Arnold, si no a sus amigas.

-Bien en ese caso dejen de holgazanear, y vallan a preparar sus maletas, el día se acerca, y deben estar listas- dijo Helga con el ceño Fruncido.

…

-¡Abuelo, Abuela Ya me voy!- Grito Arnold desde la cocina de la casa de huéspedes.

Casi al momento bajaron los ocupantes de la casa, primero el abuelo y la vuela, seguidos de Oscar y Suzie Kokoshka, luego Ernie Potts, seguido del Sr. Hyunh.

El abuelo y la abuela de Arnold, se acercaron a él para despedirse

-Arnold, cuídate, y no dejes que las cosas se salgan de control estando ahí- fueron las palabras de su abuelo, que se mostraba feliz pero le preocupaba lo que Arnold hiciera estando tan cerca del lugar donde sus padres se perdieron

-Buena suerte Kimba, no dejes que te piquen los mosquitos- fue la forma en que se despidió su abuela, tan sonriente y a la vez preocupada como su esposo

-no se preocupen, estaré con toda la clase, y además el profesor Simmons, y el director Warts.- Dijo Arnold que no deseaba mencionar nada sobre sus padres, para no preocupar a sus abuelos.

El claxon de un taxi sonó fuera de la casa, y el resto de los habitantes de la casa de huéspedes se apresuró en despedir a Arnold, que tomo el taxi y se fue camino al aeropuerto.

El Sr. Hyunh que era un hombre alto, con bigote desalineado y de rasgos asiáticos, pues era un inmigrante vietnamita, subió por las escaleras por las que había bajado hace unos momentos, mientras que todos los demás aún se encontraban en el vestíbulo camino a la cocina para preparase un café la razón de que subiera era que quería hablar con su Hija Mai, por teléfono, en ese momento recordó que de no ser por Arnold el jamás se habría rencontrado con su hija, y sintió un gran afecto por el chico. Mientras subía se topó con el Sr. Smith, que apenas y lo noto, si bien él siempre se comportaba de manera misteriosa, y de hecho el Sr. Hyunh ni nadie más había visto su cara nunca, en ese momento parecía llevar prisa.

Hyunh no le tomo importancia y continuo su camino hacia el teléfono, cuando paso por la habitación del Sr. Smith que para su sorpresa estaba abierta de par en par, algo que el Sr. Hyunh no recordaba que hubiese pasado nunca, la curiosidad se apodero de él y fue a echar un ojo, solo por saber cómo era la habitación del más adinerado de la casa de huéspedes. Para su sorpresa la habitación era simple, un tapiz verde decoraba la pared junto a algunos cuadros de poca calidad. La cama se encontraba perfectamente hecha, y no parecía haber un solo rastro de suciedad, por lo que el Sr. Hyunh no tardo en notar lo único que parecía fuera de lugar, una pequeña nota de recibo del aeropuerto en el mueble al lado derecho de la cama.

-Qué curioso, el Sr. Smith compro un boleto para San Lorenzo. ¿No es ese el lugar al que va Arnold?- dijo hablando consigo mismo.

…

Arnold, se encontraba en el Avión, sentado al centro y del lado de la ventana, en el asiento de al lado se encontraba Gerald, y el ruido de los motores estaba comenzando a sonar cuando su amigo pregunto.

-¿Tienes y alguna idea de lo que haremos Arni?

-Bueno ya que lo mencionas, tú dijiste que necesitábamos a un guía para ir por la selva.

-Efectivamente Arnold ¿Sabes dónde encontrar uno?

-No solo eso sino que creo que puedo descubrir más cosas sobre mis padres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Iremos antes que nada a buscar al hombre que fue el último que vio a mis padres.

El avión comenzó a levantar vuelo, y alejarse velozmente en dirección al cielo.


	7. Capítulo 7 La Universidad

Capítulo 7

La Universidad

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internación de San Lorenzo un sábado por la mañana.

Arnold noto desde el cielo poco antes de aterrizar la sorpréndete vista que proporcionaba ver la ciudad capital de San Lorenzo, que igualmente se llamaba San Lorenzo, desde el cielo, era una enorme Metrópolis, prueba de un enorme desarrollo económico, Phoebe le había dicho que San Lorenzo era uno de los pises latinoamericanos mas prósperos, y la mancha urbana lo demostraba, un enorme punto de rascacielos, rodeado por la jungla más densa que Arnold pudo haber imaginado, la coexistencia de dos aspectos tan distintos lo dejo maravillado a él y a su clase. La ciudad se erguía majestuosa, rodeada del verde más brillante que los estudiantes de la publica 118 hubieran viso jamás, hacia el oeste se erguían enormes montañas recubiertas de ese sorprendente color verde, mientras que hacia el este se perdía la vista pues no había más densa vegetación hasta donde el horizonte les permitía ver. San Lorenzo se presentaba como una ciudad alargada de Norte a sur.

-Es extraño como puede existir una ciudad como esta en medio de una selva tan grande.- Dijo Gerald a Arnold.

Phoebe que estaba sentada atrás de ellos junto con Helga le contesto:

-Es una de las cosas que vuelven famosa esta ciudad, es un lugar muy especial al poder estar en contacto con la naturaleza de manera tan directa.

-Bha, es una ciudad como cualquier otra, edificios, casas, tiendas y calles, nada nuevo. Intervino Helga

-Vamos Helga tienes que admitir que es una ciudad hermosa.- le contesto Arnold

-Sí, bueno… ¡Cállate cabeza de balón! Que sabes tú.

Arnold estaba a punto de contestarle, pero se vio interrumpido por el Sr. Simmons

-¡Bueno clase, llegamos!

Todos los alumnos del profesor saltaron en gritos de alegría, unos por emoción otros solo porque al fin dejarían de estar sentados en el avión.

El Director Wartz se levantó, mando callar a todos y dijo:

-Muy bien, todos escuchen, hagan una sola fila para salir del avion, esta fila se mantendrá intacta hasta que salgamos del aeropuerto y subamos al autobús que nos llevara al Hotel.

Todos acataron la orden, Arnold y Gerald se pusieron al final de la fila, y solo unos puestos más adelante se encontraban Helga, Phoebe y Lila, que aparentaban llevar una charla normal aunque estaban atentas a todo lo que Arnold y Geral dijeran.

-Bueno Arni, no terminaste de decirme cual es el plan.- Dijo Gerald animado

-Es bastante simple en realidad, pero por algo tenemos que comenzar. Mis Padres no regresaron aquí, solo porque si, se lo pidieron, fue su amigo Eduardo quien fue al barrio a buscarlos. Y debió ser la última persona en verlos, al menos hasta donde se.- Le respondió Arnold igualmente animado

-¿Eduardo?, Ha si, era un amigo de la Universidad de tu padre. Pero… ¿Dónde lo encontraras?

-Acabas de decirlo, en la Universidad.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, investigue un poco, la Universidad de San Lorenzo es prestigiosa por aquí, y fue en ella donde mi padre y Eduardo realizaron sus estudios de posgrado, posteriormente ambos fueron miembros del plantel, o al menos eso supongo pues en el diario dice que ellos realizaban una investigación para la universidad el día que mi padre conoció a mi madre. Si Eduardo está aquí, debe estar en la Universidad.

-Hmmm, suena demasiado fácil Arni- la voz de Gerald sonaba un tanto preocupada- ¿Dónde está la Universidad?

-Cerca del Centro de la ciudad, no demasiado lejos del hotel donde nos alojaremos.

-Tenemos un horario apretado Arni, tendremos que escabullirnos en algún momento para ir ahí.

-Lo sé, por suerte, hoy solo se programó la llegada al Hotel, y el resto del día es para ambientarnos y descansar del viaje, si iremos a la universidad debe ser hoy.-Dijo Arnold con una voz determinada, pero alegre

…

Un poco más tarde, poco después de llegar al hotel, Helga y Lila, estaban reunidas en la habitación que compartirían

-No lo sé Helga, no creo que sea buena idea que salgamos del hotel sin permiso del profesor, o del director- Dijo Lila un tanto apenada

Helga irritada le contesto:

-Es la única Forma Lila, ellos nunca dejaran a Arnold realizar su búsqueda, y obviamente no nos dejaran involucrarnos tampoco.

-Lo se Helga, pero simplemente no creo que debamos hacerlo.- repondio Lila igual de apenada que antes

Helga ignoro por completo el comentario de Lila, caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación cuando llego Phoebe

-Se están yendo.- Dijo Phoebe refiriéndose a Arnold y Gerald

-Muy bien ¿Qué hay de Simmons y Wartz?- Pregunto Helga

-El Sr. Simmons se fue a tomar una siesta a su habitación, y el Director wartz se encuentra en el restaurante del hotel comiendo el Buffet

-Bien eso nos da unas cuantas horas, debemos seguir de cerca a Arnold hasta la universidad

Las tres niñas salieron del hotel, y poco delante de ellas vieron al chico con cabeza de balón y al chico con cabello de cepillo tomando un taxi. Por fortuna había otro cerca y lo tomaron, Ninguna hablaba español, pero con ayuda de un diccionario y un mapa Phoebe logro indicarle al conductor que las llevara a la universidad de San Lorenzo. El taxi avanzo, y por suerte en todo momento se mantuvo un poco por detrás del taxi en que Arnold y Gerald viajaban.

-¿Crees que simplemente llegaran a la Universidad preguntando por el tal Eduardo?- Pregunto Helga a Phoebe

-Lo dudo el campus debe ser grande seguramente irán a la facultad de antropología y hablaran con el encargado de la misma.- contesto Phoebe

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la universidad, esta se trataba de un conjunto de edificios enormes, de distintos colores y formas, el edificio dedicado a la facultad de antropología era fácil de notar, una pared entera de su estructura de 5 pisos estaba decorada con murales y motivo indígenas que representaban situaciones de la vida diaria de los indígenas de épocas precolombinas.

Cuando bajaron del taxi, Arnold y Gerald ya estaban entrando al edificio, por lo que apresuraron el paso, antes de entrar ellas mismas observaron que primero Arnold hablo con una recepcionista, esta le indico una dirección con la mano, y el par de amigos se fue. Al poco tiempo las chicas entraron pero no se detuvieron a hablar con la recepcionista, solo se detenían en cada cruce de pasillo para ver por cual se había ido Arnold. Finalmente en el quinto piso lo vieron entrar a una oficina cuya puerta ponía. "Dr. Eugenio Castro Directos y Coordinador del área de antropología"

Las chicas se pegaron a la puerta para poder escuchar.

…

Arnold y Gerald, entraron a la oficina del doctor Castro, era una oficina muy pulcra, con pocos adornos, y los que había eran claramente artesanías echas al estilo de las culturas indígenas del lugar. El Dr. Castro estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio amplio, se trataba de un hombre de tez morena, con poco más de cuarenta años, un poco regordete, con bigote abundante pero bien cuidado, llevaba gafas de lectura y parecía concentrado, cuando los noto.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- Pregunto inquisitivo, aunque parecía un tanto alegre, al ver que no respondían, y al darles un segundo vistazo dijo.- ¡Ha! Americanos.- y repitió la pregunta en un perfecto ingles

Arnold fue quien respondió.

-Sí, gracias por recibirnos, vera buscamos al Dr. Eduardo, perdone no se su apellido

-Descuida solo un Eduardo a trabajado aquí

-¿Trabajado?

- Si me temo que si lo buscas, te tengo malas noticias, el hace un tiempo que no trabaja con nosotros

-¡Enserio! Valla realmente quería hablar con él.

-¿Para qué lo buscabas? Si querías saber algo de Antropología soy tan bueno como el para responder cualquier duda

-No se preocupe es solo que era un viejo amigo de mi padre. -El Dr. Castro arqueo una ceja, pero no hiso más preguntas.- ¿Tiene idea de donde puede localizarlo?

-Me temo que no, Eduardo dejo esta facultad hace ya casi 12 años si la memoria no me falla, simplemente un día llego y presento su renuncia, me temo que no sé nada de él desde entonces. ¿Hay algo más en que pueda ayudarlos?

Arnold pensó en preguntar sobre su padre, pero por alguna razón no quiso hacerlo, creyó que simplemente no quería compartir la verdadera razón de su estancia en San Lorenzo al menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y no le pareció que el Dr. Castro fuera a ser de más ayuda. Le dio las gracias y se dirigió a la salida. El Dr. Castro lo siguió con la mirada

…

Mientras los chicos tenían su pequeña aventura en la Universidad, en el aeropuerto de San Lorenzo llego un avión de América, del cual bajo un Hombre alto y cubierto por una gabardina.


	8. Capítulo 8 Pies en polvorosa

Capítulo 8

Pies en polvorosa.

En el momento en que Arnold abrió la puerta, las tres chicas que escuchaban a través de la misma cayeron al suelo, Arnold no se dio cuenta al momento, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos tuvo tiempo de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, antes de notar la cara de sorpresa de Gerald, y al mirar hacia donde su amigo miraba vio a sus tres amigas, que mostraban un rostro de vergüenza y nervios como Arnold nunca antes había visto.

-¡Lila, Helga, Phoebe!, pero ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- Dijo Arnold que parecía tan confundido como las chicas avergonzadas.

Helga por un momento pareció recomponerse, alcanzo a fruncir el ceño, y por poco brinco a enfrentar a Arnold con su actitud normal, pero de manera discreta Lila le dio un golpecito con el hombre, y la actitud de Helga cambio, aunque a regaña dientes.

-Bueno, yo… nosotras…

Ante los problemas para encontrar una buena excusa, Phoebe intervino.

-Te vimos salir del hotel, y pensamos que sería bueno acompañarte, porque este es un lugar desconocido, y entre más grande sea el grupo, menos posibilidades hay de que pase algo malo, pero te nos adelantaste demasiado y no pudimos alcanzarte hasta ahora.

- ¿Enserio?.. ¿Incluso tu Lila?

Arnold miro a Lila muy sorprendido, pues de las tres chicas, esa forma de actuar era muy rara en la niña pelirroja.

-Yo… Bueno… Quise acompañar a Helga y a Phoebe, me pareció lo correcto.- Contesto Lila tan avergonzada que su rostro parecía un tomate maduro. Pero Helga intervino.

-En todo caso cabeza de balón, nosotras tenemos el mismo derecho que tú de estar afuera, es decir ninguno por lo que no creo que debieras andar sermoneándonos.

-Pero… yo… No estoy sermoneándolas es solo que…

-Vamos, Vamos, nadie aquí está contra nadie, sugiero que si ya estamos fuera hagamos algo entretenido.- Dijo Gerald para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado.

-Me parece buena idea, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de que noten nuestra ausencia. Y hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer en san Lorenzo.- Respondió Phoebe apoyando la idea de Gerald.

-No, lo sé la verdad es que tenía pla…- pero Gerald le dio un codazo en el costado para que dejara de hablar, y le dijo con bastante discreción.

-Dejalo Arni, por hoy no ibas a lograr hacer mucho más.

-hmmm está bien. Me pareció que había una Plaza pública por aquí cerca.

Los cinco chicos salieron a la universidad y caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza pública que se encontraba a medio camino entre el hotel y la facultad, la plaza era un lugar bastante bello aunque un tanto descuidado, el suelo estaba empedrado por roca rojiza y lisa que permitía a los niños patinar sobre ella, en las esquinas y hacia el centro se encontraban jardineras con césped, arbustos y algunos árboles, entre los pasillos formados por las jardineras se hallaban bancas hechas de metal con revoltosos diseños en los respaldos y reposabrazos, en la jardinera del centro se encontraba una fuente, de roca, con diseño barroco, y posiblemente de la misma época, era café clara y no se encontraba funcionando, pero era muy bonita a la vista. La plaza era bastante concurrida, se podía ver gente en todos lasos, sentados en la fuente había una pareja conversando, y algunas bancas se encontraba gente alimentando a las palomas, así como niños jugando por todos lados.

Los chicos apreciaron la plaza por un momento luego Gerald noto un pequeño puesto de comida rápida.

-Hey Arni, parece que por allá venden algo de comer, vamos a ver, chicas ¿Por qué no buscan un lugar donde sentarnos mientras tanto?

-Si nosotras buscaremos una banca.- Le contesto Phoebe, y las chicas se fueron en dirección contraria.

-¿Qué haces Gerald? Creo que debemos mantener un perfil más bajo, mientras estemos aquí.- Dijo Arnold mientras compraba unas frituras.

-Pues yo creo todo lo contrario.- respondió Gerald con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No podemos hacer esto sin ayuda Arnold, y no me refiero solo a alguien que nos guie en la jungla, si no que si vamos a desaparecer necesitaremos una cuartada o al menos una forma de hacer tiempo, creo que ellas pueden ayudarnos en eso, si bien Lila no acostumbra saltarse las normas últimamente se junta mucho con Helga, y ella estará dispuesta a hacerlo justamente porque se brincara las normas, y Phoebe, bueno ella hara lo que Helga le pida.

Entonces Arnold sonrio de manera suspicas.

-Aproposito de Phoebe me quieres decir que ocurre con ella.

-¿De que estas hablando Arni?- Pregunto Gerald un poco sonrojado.

-Vamos no creas que no lo he notado, desde el último año que pasas más tiempo con ella, no tanto para que muchos lo noten, pero te conozco lo suficiente para notarlo yo mismo.

-Bien, me gusta, y creo que le gusto a ella, pero sinceramente nunca lo hemos hablado, no directamente al menos.

-Por eso propusiste lo de la comida. ¿Cierto?

-En parte pero también quería hablar contigo, ya no me cambies el tema, necesitamos ayuda y ellas pueden ayudarnos.

-No sé si Helga sea la persona correcta para pedirle ayuda.

-Vamos ya nos ha ayudado antes. ¿No recuerdas a Voz ronca? Era Helga ¿No?

Arnold se sonrojo momentáneamente cuando recordó lo que sucedió poco después de que descubrió que Voz ronca resulto ser Helga, pero se recuperó rápidamente, había decidido que Helga no era ella en ese momento.

-Pues si… pero…

-Es la única forma que veo Arni.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿Eso significa que debemos contarles la verdad?

-Eso creo. Dudo que Helga acceda a ayudarnos si no le decimos que pasa, y ella es la cabeza, Phoebe y Lila aran lo que ella les diga, pero por respeto deberíamos decírselo también. Yo se lo diré a Phoebe y Lila, tú díselo a Helga por separado, de esa forma ella se sentirá más importante y es posible que acceda más fácilmente.

-Sí creo que tienes razón.- contesto Arnold un poco convencido pero resignado al plan de Gerald, por más que pensaba no se le ocurría una forma distinta para proceder.

…

Mientras Arnold y Gerald compraban un bocadillo las chicas se sentaron en una amplia banca casi al otro lado de la plaza.

-Me parece que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha tu plan Helga.- Dijo Lila bastante soñadora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, este lugar es muy bello, creo que podrían iniciar una conversación agradable con Arnold en esta plaza, pero recuerda que lo importante es que te muestres amable.

-Claro, claro, será cosa fácil.- Dijo Helga con mucha confianza, pero por dentro esta tan nerviosa que apenas pudo disimular esa seguridad.

-¿Qué creen que harán ahora? Nuestra estancia aquí no durara mucho, deben tener algún plan.- Pregunto Phoebe.

-No, lo sé pero lo averiguaremos.- Contesto Helga con determinación.

En ese momento Arnold y Gerald llegaron con algunas botanas compradas en el puesto, por un corto tiempo conversaron acerca de cómo lucia la plaza. Pero al poco tiempo, Gerald susurro algo al oído de Phoebe, y ella junto con Lila se acercó a la fuente, con la excusa de querer verla de cerca, dejando solos a Helga y Arnold.

-Arnold, yo… Bueno… ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo en la universidad?!

-La verdad es que quería hablarte de eso Helga.

-¿Ha si? Pues… Espera ¿Qué?

-Si quería hablarte de eso, porque quería pedirte un favor.

Entre todas las cosas que podían suceder en esa conversación, Helga nunca se esperó que Arnold decidiera hablar tan abiertamente de ese tema, pero escucho pacientemente toda la historia que ella ya sabía sin que el chico raro supiera que ella ya conocía la historia. Arnold le conto todo lo mejor que pudo, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo contándole todo sobre el diario, creía que Helga no lo ayudaría si no sabía toda la verdad.

Cuando termino de contar la historia, Arnold observo a Helga, ella se encontraba seria y con la mirada algo perdida.

-Bueno en conclusión necesito tu ayuda, para que mi ausencia se note lo menos posible mientras no estoy con el grupo. ¿Podrías Hacerlo?

-No.- Contesto Helga tajantemente.

-Pero…

-No lo hare, porque no iras solo a perderte en la selva, eres un tarado cabeza de balón, vives en las nubes la mitad del tiempo, no durarías ni una hora en la selva sin ayuda, y Gerald no es mejor, si quieres que nosotras te ayudemos no lo aremos quedándonos con el grupo, iremos contigo, además será mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que Simmons nos haga hacer aquí.

-Pero Helga, ustedes no pueden ir, podría ser peligroso, y no quiero arriesgar a nadie, que Gerald valla ya es algo que me preocupa.

-Pues acostúmbrate Cabeza de…-En ese momento Helga recordó lo que Lila le dijo- Arnold…Si quieres hacer algo tan arriesgado como incursionar en plena jungla, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible, me pre… me… me preocupas.

Ante ese repentino cambio de actitud Arnold se quedó confundido, pero le alegro saber que podía contar con Helga más de lo que creía.

-Pero…

-Cualquiera del grupo podría crear una buena distracción Arnod, creo que es mejor que te acompañemos- luego volviendo a su tono normal agrego- ¡Tendrás que aceptarlo te acompañaremos quieras o no!

-Está bien Helga, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo.-Dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa y un tono muy afable.

-Si… yo…

Pero en ese momento los demás regresaron, lo cual agradeció Helga pues no tenía la menor idea de cómo continuar, cuando los demás se enteraron de la modificación en el plan que había hecho Helga se sorprendieron un poco, sobre todo Lila, pues implicaba romper las reglas mucho más de lo que ya habían hecho al salir ese día, pero finalmente decidieron que era lo mejor, incluso Arnold se veía más conforme con la idea que antes.

…

Los 5 chicos decidieron que era hora de volver al hotel, o pronto notarían su ausencia, por lo que se encaminar al hotel, sin embargo decidieron tomar otro camino, para poder observar la ciudad un poco. Se encontraban cerca del Hotel cuando Gerald Noto algo.

-Hey Arni ¿No crees que ese sujeto pareciera el Sr. Smith?

-¿Eh? ¿Quién?

Gerald señalo a un hombre que llevaba una gran gabardina negra y sombrero de bombín que tapaban su rostro. Parecía estar yendo en la misma dirección que ellos unos cuantos metros más adelante.

-¡Por dios creo que es el Sr. Smith!

-Vamos Arnold se parece pero no puede ser, además realmente nunca has visto el rostro del Sr. Smith.

-¿Dónde más has visto esa ropa? No llevamos mucho en San Lorenzo, pero no he visto a nadie más con ese tipo de ropa, además es idéntica, no solo se parece.

-No lo sé…

Pero entonces Arnold tomo la iniciativa y grito.

-¡Sr. Smith! ¡Hey Sr. Smith!

El hombre de la gabardina se giró en redondo, se quedó un momento observando a los chicos, y luego saco pies en polvorosa huyendo de los chicos.

-¿Qué Pasa Arnold, si es el Sr. Smith por qué huye?

-¡No lo sé, algo raro pasa aquí, rápido hay que seguirlo antes de que lo perdamos!

De esa forma los 5 estudiantes salieron corriendo detrás del Sr. Smith.


	9. Capítulo 9 Eduardo

**Capítulo 9**

**Eduardo **

Arnold corría a toda la velocidad que podía, apenas notaba que los demás estaban detrás de él ha, no mucha distancia, el sr. Smith, si realmente era el, era veloz. Arnold estuvo a punto de perderlo en muchas ocasiones, el hombre en gabardina no solo era veloz, si no que parecía conocer a la perfección como estaba organizada la ciudad, sabia la posición de varios callejones y calles escondidas, lo que dificultaba poder seguirle el paso. Los chicos estuvieron a poco de alcanzarlo en algunos giros pero él lograba escabullirse por otros callejones. La persecución había durado ya varios minutos, y Arnold noto que ya no sabía dónde estaba, cuando finalmente consiguiera dar con el Sr. Smith, si es que lo lograba, no sabría cómo regresar al hotel.

El grupo, siguió detrás del Sr. Smith, cuando ya habían llegado a un barrio que lucía un tanto descuidado, con poca iluminación, y que a todas luces parecía peligroso, por si fuera poco parecía que cada calle tenía un callejón, por lo que seguirle la pista al hombre en gabardina era casi un laberinto. Pero debieron tener un golpe de suerte, tal vez fuera que el Sr. Smith ya se había cansado, pues cometió un error, al girar para tomar un callejón y salir de este no se encontró en una calle más, si no en la entrada a una gran avenida, y el tráfico era demasiado para poder cruzar rápidamente. Intento recalcular su dirección, por un momento dio vuelta atrás por instinto, pero reacciono rápido y decidió tomar por la derecha. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, había perdido tiempo y el grupo de amigos ya había acortado bastante el camino. Finalmente fue Gerald quien dio un brinco para taclear al hombre, que cayó de espaldas, tirando el sombreo que le cubría la cabeza, y revelando el rostro detrás de la gabardina.

-¡Un momento! ¡Yo lo conozco!- Dijo Arnold tan sorprendido que sus ojos parecían platos.

-¡Pues claro que lo conoces! ¿Qué no vive en tu casa de Huéspedes?- Fue la sarcástica respuesta de Helga.

-No quiero decir eso, me refiero a que… ¡Él es Eduardo!

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron todos al unísono.

En ese momento Eduardo suspiro y dijo:

-Puedo explicarlo Arnold, yo… bueno… es una larga historia.

Eduardo se levantó, mientras los niños formaban un círculo alrededor de él, su rostro dibujaba un semblante triste, el de alguien que no ha descansado en mucho tiempo

-Síganme, conozco un lugar donde podremos hablar más a gusto- Dijo Eduardo intentando esbozar una sonrisa, aunque sin mucho éxito

El hombre en gabardina los guio por algunas calles acercándose poco a poco al lugar donde estaban antes, eso alegro a los chicos, pues se habían dado cuenta que no tenían la menor idea de donde estaban y lo que podía ser bastante problemático. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño café cercano a la plaza donde estaban antes, ahí Eduardo pidió una mesa para todos y ordeno un café para él y chocolate para los chicos. En el transcurso no había dicho una sola palabra

Finalmente fue Arnold quien rompió el silencio

-Eh… Sr. Smi… digo Sr. Eduardo… ¿podría decirnos que pasa?

Todos miraron fijamente al hombre moreno y de cara larguirucha que era Eduardo

-¿Es usted el Eduardo que era amigo de los padres de Arnold?- pegunto Helga frenéticamente

-Sí, Miles y Estela eran mis amigos, mis mejores amigos. Enserio lo lamento Arnold es mi culpa que desaparecieras, después de todo fui yo quien les pidió que regresaran a San Lorenzo- Mientras decía esas palabras Eduardo mantenía una expresión triste y nostálgica, Arnold supo, que realmente estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido en el pasado.

-¿Y sabe usted que pasó con mis padres?-

-Me temo que no Arnold, los busque por años pero…

Pero Arnold no lo dejo terminar

-¿Por qué se hizo pasar por el Sr. Smith? Y ¿Por qué nos siguió hasta aquí?

-Por Favor Arnold, entiendo que deseas saber la verdad, y tienes todo el derecho a saberla, déjame contestar una a una tus preguntas.

De ese modo Eduardo comenzó a relatar la segunda historia más interesante que habría escuchado Arnold en desde que leyó el diario de sus pares

"Veras Arnold, como recordaras por el diario de miles, fui yo quien les pidió que a tus padres que regresaran, pues la enfermedad del sueño había retornado y con mucha más fuerza que nunca, incluso mis familiares sucumbieron a la enfermedad, ya entonces sabía que tus padres podían ayudar, pero ellos habían formado ya una vida, y no quería exponerlos también a la epidemia. Otra cosa que debes de saber es que yo nunca tuve contacto directo con la gente de los ojos verdes, todo lo que sabía de ellos y su existencia moderna, es lo que tus padres sabían, aun así al parecer ellos sí que sabían de mí, pues poco después de la muerte de un familiar mío, apareció en mi casa una pieza de joyería de los ojos verdes, estaba acompañada de un dibujo, que fácilmente podía interpretarse como un retrato de tus padres, eso lo puede interpretar como que me estaban pidiendo que los llamara.

Y eso fue lo que hice, ahora me arrepiento tanto de eso, fui hasta tu ciudad, donde los encontré, y les suplique que volvieran a San Lorenzo para que ayudaran con la epidemia, fue una decisión difícil para ellos, pues habían comenzado a formar una vida ahí, pero finalmente aceptaron regresar, por desgracia, y como sabes ellos desaparecieron.

Yo me sentí horriblemente culpable Arnold, después de todo fui yo quien les pido volver, fue entonces que decidí adentrarme en la jungla y buscarlos, mi búsqueda duro años, intente encontrar los lugares que ellos mencionaron sobre los ojos verdes, pero nunca lo hice, llegue a conocer muy bien ciertas partes de la jungla, pero es un lugar enorme, y hay mucho terreno que no llegue a conocer.

Fueron años en los que manejaba mi vida entre expediciones en la jungla mi trabajo en la universidad, pero nunca logre nada. Finalmente un día hace cuatro años pensé en ti… lo siento, debí pensar en ti mucho antes, pensé que ya no eras él bebe que yo conocí cuando vivías con tus padres, sabia que te encontrabas bien con tus abuelos pero comencé a sentirme culpable, por lo que decidí ir a los EUA para saber cómo te encontraba. Pero tenía demasiada vergüenza para presentarme como yo mismo, fue por eso que tome el nombre de Sr. Smith, por suerte tu abuelo hace pocas preguntas mientras reciba un cheque, y nunca se percató de quien era, muchas veces quise confesar mi identidad, pero entre más tiempo pasaba más difícil se volvía por lo que simplemente me mantuve en la casa de huéspedes.

Luego encontraste el diario de tus padres, y ganaste este viaje, fue ahí cuando supe que tendría que regresar a San Lorenzo, pues si no me equivoco buscas a tus padres Arnold, es peligroso, yo pase años haciéndolo, y casi muero muchas veces, sé que guardas esperanzas, y yo también tengo algunas aun, pero tu vida y la de tus amigos vale más, te lo pido Arnold no entres a esa selva.

El chico con cabeza de balón estaba anonadado por la historia que acababa de oír, y sus amigos no se encontraban en menor situación, todos tenían una expresión de sorpresa, aunque la cara de Arnold mostraba tan bien cierta tristeza, y compasión por Eduardo, a quien creía comprender.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un rato, intentando digerir toda la nueva información que les habia golpeado en tan poco tiempo, aun cansados pr la persecución, parecía que tuvieran despiertos una semana, a pesar de que solo habían pasado pocas horas desde que se encaminaron a la universidad.

Finalmente fue Arnold el primero en hablar, no sin algod e nerviosismo en su voz

-Sr. Eduardo… me alegro de me contara la verdad… pero no puedo dejar de buscar a mis padres, etamos demasiado cerca, llegar a qui costo mucho y no puedo rendirme ahora

-Pero Arnold es tremenda…- Pero Arnold no dejo terminal a Eduardo

-Sea nuestro guía Sr. Eduardo, de esa forma usted puede vigilarnos y asegurarse de que no pasemos ningún peligro, usted mismo lo ha dicho, conoce la jungla, sabe cómo moverse en ella

-Tal vez Arnold, pero la selva es enorme no la conozco en su totalidad, y aun las partes que conozco son peligrosas por más experiencia que tenga en ella, además mi guía de nada serviría, pues a pesar de años de búsqueda nunca me acerque nada a los ojos verdes.

-Eso es diferente ahora Sr. Eduardo, tenemos un mapa- contesto Arnold, ahora con notable entusiasmo.

-¡Un mapa! ¿Pero cómo?- Dijo sorprendido el hombre latino

-Estaba en el diario de mis padres, es un mapa hacia la ciudad de los ojos verdes, no lo he descifrado por completo, pero estoy seguro que usted podría interpretarlo mucho mejor.

Por un momento los ojos de Eduardo brillaron con verdadera emoción y esperanza, sin embargo se apagaron rápidamente, al recuperar su sensatez

-No, Arnold, sigue siendo arriesgado, además, no hay prueba de que tu mapa represente realmente la ciudad de los ojos verdes, podría ser simplemente un templo o algo parecido, además –Y su voz se llenó de tristeza- Sabes que no es garantía de que tus padres… estén con vida… puede que… que…

-Solo me queda esta esperanza Sr. Y – La voz de Arnold adquirió entonces una fuerte decisión- estoy decidido a ir.

Eduardo se llevó las manos a la cara en señal de frustración, y permaneció de esa forma por un momento, hasta que finalmente dijo con tono de resignación:

-Bien, los acompañare, pues alguien debe hacerlo, además enserio comparto tu esperanza Arnold.

Arnold parecía feliz, sin embargo sus amigos aun parecían algo sobrecargados con la información, hasta que Gerald decidió decir lo que los demás estaban diciendo

-Bueno Arni ¿Cuál es el plan? No podemos solo escabullirnos del grupo e introducirnos en la selva.

Con una sonrisa un poco burlo en la cara de Arnold, este respondió.

-Bueno a decir verdad creo que eso es justamente lo que aremos.

Nuevamente todos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, esta vez fue Helga la primera en hablar.

-¡Je! Es poco común en ti cabeza de balón, no sueles romper de esta forma las reglas… me agrada.

-Pero Arnold, no creo que simplemente podamos desaparecer, quiero decir piensa en cómo se preocupara el Sr. Simmons- respondió una angustiada Lila .

-Creo que el eventualmente entenderá las razones Lila, además no nos iremos de inmediato, aun debemos prepararnos ¿no lo creé Sr. Eduardo?

-Si…. Si claro, no puedo meternos en la jungla sí como así hay varias insumos que debo conseguir antes y me gustaría estudiar el mapa que mencionas Arnold.

-¡Entonces cando partiremos Arnold!

-No estoy seguro, Sr, Eduardo ¿creé que en dos días nos encontraremos en posición de iniciar la búsqueda?

-mmm naturalmente me gustaría tener más tiempo para preparar, pero dado que tienen un tiempo limitado en San Lorenzo, creo que puedo apresurar un poco las cosas.

-Bien Arni eso nos deja dos días para aparentar normalidad, en todo esto, ya sabes mantener un perfil bajo-dijo Gerald.

En ese momento Phoebe que llevaba todo ese tiempo sin decir una sola palabra dijo:

-Bueno creo tener una idea, realmente creo que deberíamos coaccionar a algunos de nuestros compañeros, para tener una, digamos fuerza de apoyo que impida que el Sr. Simmons y el director Wartz pierda la cabeza cuando noten nuestra ausencia.

Arnold miro a Phoebe por un momento, para finalmente decir:

-Sí creo que es buena idea, eventualmente todos se enteraran por lo que creo que es bueno hacer que algunos nos ayuden en ese aspecto.

-¿Realmente lo crees Arni? A mí me gustaría tener esto en secreto el mayor tiempo que podamos.

-Eventualmente se enteraran Gerald, creo que es mejor si podemos hacer que nos ayuden a distraer a Simmons al menos por un tiempo.

-Tú mandas Arnold- Respondió secamente el chico.

-Bueno creo que es tiempo de que regresemos al hotel. Muchas gracias por contarme su historia Sr. Eduardo, y por la ayuda que nos dará

-No te preocupes Arnold, debí haberte ayudado hace mucho.

Arnold le entrego el mapa, para que Eduardo pudiera examinarlo bien, y quedaron de verse en ese mismo lugar dentro de dos días para poder partir.

…

Una vez en el hotel, y cuando los maestros se habían retirado a dormir a sus habitaciones Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe y Lila llamaron a los demás chicos a la habitación de Arnold.

Estaban ahí reunidos Harold, Rhonda, Eugine, Curly, Stinky, Sid, y Nadine, sentados en semicírculo alrededor de los otros cinco.

-No creo haber entendido Arnold, ¿estás diciendo que tus padres se perdieron aquí, y estas tratando de encontrarlos?- Pregunto un confundido Stinky cuando Arnold termino de contar su historia.

-Justamente eso Stinky

-Pero Arnold, sin ofender cuales crees que son las posibilidades de encontrarlo, ¿crees que vale la pena ir a ensuciarse a una jungla?

-Por más baja que sea la oportunidad debo averiguarlo Rhonda.

-¡Hey! Y ¿Por qué solo van ustedes?

-Harold creo que entre menos vayamos será mejor, ya de por sí creo que vamos demasiados, además necesitamos que ustedes nos ayuden a distraer a Simmons por un tiempo, no creo que tardemos poco tiempo, en definitiva no es viaje de un día, podríamos estar incluso meses ahí.

-¡¿Meses?! Arnold, por favor considera lo que estás haciendo… no puedes solo ir y meterte ahí…

-Rhonda es solo que…

Yo opino que ayudemos a Arnold ¿Cuándo se ha equivocado?

-Gracias Eugine, no es que no pueda equivocarme es solo que necesito hacerlo.

-Muy bien Arnold, pero recuerda que yo me opongo completamente, y que nos deberás a todos un gran favor por esto.

-Los se Rhonda, no tienen idea de cuánto se los agradezco.

…

Finalmente llego el dia. Los cinco chicos que se embarcarían a una misión en la jungla se levantaron más temprano que todos los demás para poder salir sin que el Sr. Simmons o el Director Wartz los observara, y cuando estos al fin se alistaron para llevar al grupo a su próximo destino turístico, Rhonda los excuso diciendo verían ahí, que al levantarse temprano simplemente habían salido a conocer un poco la ciudad, pero los encontrarían más tarde. Simmons no estuvo demasiado feliz pero Arnold jamás le había dado problemas, un voto de confianza no está de más.

Cuando Los chicos se encontraron con Eduardo este estaba vestido con una camisa de franela, pantalones de mezclilla, y un sombrero de paja, y les entrego atuendo similares a los chicos salvo por que sus sombreros eran de estilo más de pescador. También llevaba consigo tres mochilas, cada una llevaba encima una casa de campaña, las mochilas iban cargadas de provisiones y herramientas básicas, le entrego una a Arnold, otra a Gerald, y la tercera la cargo el mismo.

Tomaron un autobús que los llevo a la parte más alejada del centro de la ciudad, cada vez las casas eran más humildes, y la jungla se veía cada vez más cerca, durante el trayecto hablaron muy pocos, ya fuese por nerviosismo o por solemnidad como quería creer el chico rubio.

Finalmente bajaron en la última parada del autobús, en esa zona las casas y la jungla estaban básicamente mezcladas, y la última casa se podía ver a no muchos metros, no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta ahí.

Justo antes de que dejaran la última vivienda detrás Eduardo que encabezaba el grupo dio la vuelta, se detuvo y los miro a todos..

-Muy bien, este es el último momento para arrepentirse y dar vuelta atrás. ¿Aun quieren seguir adelante?

-Si.

-Si.

-Si.

-Si.

-¡Si!

Siendo Arnold en ultimo en contestar y el primero en comenzar a avanzar.


End file.
